Tech City Seven
by Nicoliiie
Summary: Reality TV is most known as a guilty pleasure form of entertainment, so when you put seven different citizens of Tech City into one house together, there's surely going to be drama, and when two different people have to join every month? It's sure to be a recipe for disaster.
1. Meet the Tech City Seven

**_Guess who decided to write a sonic fanfic except it's a human au and it's a reality show? Me bitch. Anyway lemme clarify the names so y'all don't get confused (Although their "nicknames" a.k.a their canon names will be used a majority of the time AND a few of them don't even have name changes/only have added last names)_**

**_Sonic: Maurice T. Hedges_**

**_Shadow: Sahil Robotnik_**

**_Rouge: Rouge Le'Blanc_**

**_Amy: Amelia Rose_**

**_Tails: Miles Prower _**

**_Cream: Cierra Walker_**

**_Knuckles: Kane Abuchi_**

**_Anyway, let's get it started! Please enjoy Tech City Seven!_**

* * *

_~Sonic's Confessional~_

_Yo, my name's Maurice, better known by the name Sonic! People call me that 'cause I'm like, super fast and got a sports scholarship, I'm 20 and I'm currently training to become a professional track star._

_If I had to describe myself I would say that I'm... a go-getter, I've just got this love of life that no one has really yet to beat? I've also got a super strong sense of justice, as in, don't do shit around me and expect not to get called out haha._

_As for why I'm here? I like to think I'm a pretty good representative of Tech City, and I also wanna prove to people that I'm able to get along with other personalities that aren't my own, I mean, I was popular in high school so it shouldn't be so hard here..._

_Right?_

* * *

_~Shadow's Confessional~_

_My name's Sahil Robotnik, or Shadow if you listen to my music... I don't really have anything else to say..._

_I'm 20... I'm pretty reserved and blunt in nature, meaning I'm probably not the most friendly person you'll ever meet, but I don't go out of my way to be a prick, it kind of just... happens. I make music about a lot of things, my feelings, general things, I don't really have a set style or genre, I'm like Lil Nas X I do whatever I want whenever I want._

_I'm here simply because my sister, Maria, wants me to improve my social skills, she believes this... reality show would help me learn how to better make friends and deal with other people, frankly I think that as long as these people don't get on my nerves I'll be good to go, but I guess I gotta try and befriend the, considering this is gonna be on TV._

* * *

_~Rouge's Confessional~_

_Hey y'all! My name's Rouge Le'Blanc and I'm BEST KNOWN for winning Miss Mobius 2016 AND being on the cover of Tech City's Finest just four months ago! I'm a 21 year old model, actress, dancer, triple threat to put it simply I'm probably the hottest girl you've like, ever met! Okay I'm just kidding, but I am cute though. My goal in life is to be the most famous socialite to grace this planet and that will happen! I just know it!_

_I'm also probably the biggest diva you'll ever meet, like, I can be nice but I'm most likely gonna be bossy and sassy because that's just how I am, and if you really have an issue you can cry me a river and drown in it! I will not hesitate to put a bitch or a fuckboy in their place because as far as I'm concerned, I'm the boss bitch around here and you're just a worker, sorry!_

_I'm here because my friends and family think I need to learn how to work with other people, which is bullshit 'cause honestly a majority of the drama I get into is bum bitches not knowing their place, but that's neither here nor there. Overall I just want everyone in the house to know that this is MY show and like... y'all are co-actors, so if I act like something to with me is more important than whatever issue you have, it probably is, but I swear I'm a HUGE bitch..._

_Probably._

* * *

_~Amy's Confessional~_

_Hello, my name's Amelia Rose, but you can just call me Amy. I'm 21 and I'm an upcoming singer and am best known for singing the theme song to the popular Disney show, Liv and Maddie!_

_I would say I'm pretty logical, I have a bit of a temper but I try and sort out situations with my words rather than my fists. I can smell bs from a mile away and won's hesitate to call it out if need be, I can be a little irritable but I'm overall a cool and chill gal!_

_I'm here because my mother constantly tells me that I need to work out my temper and I think being in a house with six other people with six different personalities is a good way to practice that._

* * *

_~Tails' Confessional~_

_Um... my name is Miles Prower, but I mainly go by Tails, I'm 19 I'm pursuing a career in tech design and hope to one day be able to start my own tech and mechanics company._

_A lot of people say I'm a bit of a pushover, I usually stay out of drama and I'm not one to really start or finish with people, I'm not really shy as I just... let it happen a lot of the time._

_I'm here to fix that, I think this show would help me learn how to be more assertive, and how to deal with situations under pressure._

* * *

_~Cream's Confessional~_

_Hey there, my name's Cierra Walker, or Cream, my friends call me that because they think I'm too sweet haha! I'm 19 I really really really wanna achieve my goal of being an established author and I think going on this show would be a good way to get my name out there._

_My friends will describe me as the nicest girl you'll ever meet, I always try to be there for people and would drop everything in an instant if it meant helping one of my friends, I love meeting new people, although I do have a habit of being really quiet and rather boring around them, ironically enough..._

_I'm on this show to learn how to open up and loosen up around new people, hopefully it works!_

* * *

_~Knuckles' Confessional~_

_Sup everybody, the name's Kane Abuchi, better known as Knuckles. I'm 22 and I've been in the boxing scene since I was 13 years old, winning the Tech City Junior MMA __tournament when I was 15 and I've been in and out of competition since._

_A lot of my friends describe me as a hardass, I can be pretty intimidating and overly violent sometimes, but that's simply the environment I was raised in. I can be very temperamental and I really don't like it when little dudes test me, like chill, you'll get knocked out real swift my dude._

_I'm here because apparently I need to learn how to solve problems without resorting to violence, though Imma be real, I doubt I'll really change._

* * *

Sonic entered the large mansion where him and his other cast mates would be staying for the next few months, he looked around, noticing that her was the first one there, sighing, he brought his bags up to the room labelled "Mens", assuming that was where he and the other guys were staying. He placed his luggage beside the bed he liked the most and proceeded to check himself out in the mirror. Sonic was a decently well built man with a slight suntan and a blond buzzcut hightop with blue dyed tips. His eyes were and emerald green and he was decked out from head to toe in so much_ Adidas_ that you'd assume he's a walking sponsor. "I can't believe I gotta wait for them... this is fuckin' boring as hell" he complained, sitting down on the bed he had claimed not to long ago, he began slowly unpacking and placing his clothing on it when he heard the front door open.

Sonic immediately dropped the shirt in his hand onto the bed and walked down the steps towards the front door. His eyes widened when he saw a pale ginger teen with freckles dotting his face and bright blue eyes. The teen wore a simple button up shirt with blue jeans and was currently pulling his suitcase in slight anger "I can't believe they were late in picking me up, I mean-"

"Tails!?"

The teen looked up at Sonic, soon adopting the same awestruck appearance "Sonic?"

Sonic ran up to him and pulled him into a tight bear hug "Tails, my dude! I had no idea you were gonna be here!"

"Ditto!"

* * *

_~Sonic's Confessional~_

_Tails and I go waaay back, I mean, we went to school together, we're a part of The Brotherhood, a three person squad that me, Tails and another kid from school were in that started at this local youth club, man! I helped him get his first girlfriend, we did so much together it's crazy, and knowing he'll be in the same house as me? Suddenly things don't look too bad!_

* * *

"So, what do you think it's gonna be like here?" Tails asked as Sonic helped him with his luggage.

Sonic shrugged "I dunno, it could be cool, could be lame" he then smirked "To be honest, I came to see fights"

Tails scoffed "dude..."

"C'mon Tails! It's reality TV! If you tell me the girl fights here aren't gonna be fuckin' killer then ya lyin' ain't ya?"

Tails simply rolled his eyes, before hearing the door open "I think someone else has arrived, I'm gonna go check"

Sonic simply gave him a finger salute before watching him walk off, when Tails reached the ground floor, he let out a gasp when he saw who it was. It was a rather tall dark skinned male that had tattoos up and down his arms, he had dark violet eyes and red dreadlocks that reached a little passed his shoulders, this man was also extreme muscular, not bothering to hide it as he sported a white tank top and dark green cargo shorts. "Knuckles, are you serious!?"

The man looked up, before allowed a cocky smirk to take over "sup lil' dude, didn't know you'd be here"

"Dude, I mean... dude! Sonic's gonna totally flip!"

* * *

_~Tails's Confessional~_

_First Sonic and now Knuckles? I can't believe The Brotherhood's back together! This has been my dream since I graduated! I have all my bros with me, this is gonna be such a cool next couple of months!"_

* * *

The Brotherhood spent the next half hour simply chatting about what they were expecting, reminiscing their high school years, discussing whether or not the girls were gonna be hot or not, and it simply went like this until another male had entered the room, this kind of surprised them as they didn't hear the large front door being opened, but still analyzed the newcomer nevertheless. This male was around the same height as Sonic, even sporting a similar tan, albeit his was natural and not caused by excessive time outside. He seemed to sport red contacts with a black Mohawk that was highlighted with red streaks. He wore a purple shirt that read _'Don't talk to me I haven't had my coffee'_ and a pair of baggy black jeans and_ Air Jordans_. Sonic stifled a laugh _'this dude looks so fuckin' emo'_ he thought before waving at the newcomer "Yo dude!"

The newcomer simply stared at The Brotherhood with a bored expression before removing an earbud and walking right passed them to the bed at the very end _'okay then... let's try a different approach' _Sonic thought before clearing his throat "so... you got a name?"

"Sahil" the new guy quickly responded.

...

"Got a nickname?"

"Shadow"

_'Of fucking course his nickname's Shadow' _Sonic rolled his eyes before continuing his attempt to befriend the brooding new kid "Well I'm Maurice, that's Miles and that's Kane, but we normally go by Sonic, Tails and Knuckles"

"Cool" was all Shadow responded with before getting on his phone and completely ignoring the other three in his room.

* * *

_~Knuckles' Confessional~_

_What a fuckin' prick man! Sonic's trynna be nice to his hot topic employee lookin ass and he's completely ignoring him and acting like a distant asshole, I can already tell that me and this Shadow guy aren't gonna get along!_

* * *

_~Shadow's Confessional~_

_I know I promised to be more open and friendly or whatever, but these guys look so fucking annoying, I really don't want anything to do with them, I'll befriend someone else._

* * *

The Brotherhood had finished unpacking and soon went downstairs, Shadow hadn't bothered to follow them, and honestly the other three weren't really going to complain. They sat on the couch in the hall before hearing two female voices.

"I actually can't believe you're here like oh my God!"

"Yeah, when I saw I was like 'no way that can't be Amy' but then I approached you and was like WOAH!"

The taller women had a short brown bob that was complimented with a red hairband, he had grass green eyes and pale skin that was complimented with a small beauty mark on her chin. She wore a red crop top with pink hemming and blue jean shorts, on her feet was a pair of _Puma_ sneakers and she held her pink suitcase beside her. Her partner was a shorter female with skin around the same shade as Knuckles, she had her hair in braids that were tied in two high up twin tails, which made sonic smirk _'that hair makes her look like some kinda rabbit'._ She had light hazel eyes and sported a long white sundress that reached the end of her calves and yellow sandals.

The pale girl stopped when she noticed that they were being looked at "oh, turns out we aren't first Cream"

"Oh? well hey" she said as she politely lowered her head.

The other approached them with a smile "hey there, you guys are the other cast mates right? Well, I'm Amelia and that's Cierra, or Amy and Cream" she giggled, Cream waving from were she was.

The guys then proceeded to introduce themselves, attempting to show the same level of optimism.

* * *

_~Sonic's Confessional~_

_First The Brotherhood and now cute girls? These next few months are gonna be hella lit, I'm boutta be livin' la vida loca!_

* * *

Before the other girls could walk up the steps to their room, the front door harshly flung open and a loud voice could be hear "WHOOHOOO, now I could definitely get used to this house, it's almost as big as mine! Let's get The Rouge Show on the road everybody!" in walked a lady who kinda surprised Tails, due to her rather french name, the last thing he was expecting was her. The woman had rather long and loosely curled platinum blonde, almost ivory hair with dark brown roots, suggesting she was a natural brunette, she sported brown skin, just a few shades darker than Shadow's and what he assumed were blue contacts. Rouge was a rather curvy woman too, pretty much having what was considered the "perfect and desirable" body, from her sizable breasts to her small waist and wide hips. She also _looked rich,_ everything she was wearing was designer, from her _Fendi_ purse to her _Gucci_ jacket, to her _Chanel_ belt and her _Louis Vuitton _red bottom heels.

All that coupled with her full face if makeup and almost bright jewellery, it's as if she was _trying_ to show everyone up.

"Hey hey hey!, how are y'all doin'? I'm Rouge Le'Blanc, but just Rouge will suffice" she smiled, skipping her way over.

"you do not look like a Le'Blanc" Sonic blurted, before quickly backtracking "what I mean is, you look more like a.. Hernandez? You just don't look french haha"

Rouge waved a hand "well, you're not wrong, I actually get my last name from my dad, a majority of my family is Puerto-Rican or Dominican, although we're all very mixed" she let out a slightly raspy chuckle "I'm what you would call Afro-Latina" she responded with a grin.

* * *

_~Knuckles' Confessional~_

_Urgh, bougie bitch alert, she totally gonna be the stuck up rich diva isn't she? I mean hey, she hot as all fuck so I guess I can't really complain_

* * *

_~Rouge's Confessional~_

_I can already tell I'm gonna run this place, the girls looks bleh, the guys look kinda cute, especially Mister Red Dreads, overall, I think The Rouge Show is off to a great start!_

* * *

Everyone had finished introducing themselves to Rouge when she clapped her hands together "nice meeting you all, but we're totally gonna have a house meeting when I'm done packing because if we really want The Rouge Show to go smoothly then we need to lay some ground rules"

"The Rouge Show?" Amy asked with a rasied brow.

"Yeah, _The Rouge Show_, now hurry up and go unpack because in about a half hour I'm gonna need everyone in this house to meet back down here, don't be late"

* * *

_~Amy's Confessional~_

_I can already tell I won't like this girl, she rocks in all over the top and extra and now wants say this is her show? Sorry sweetie but this is Tech City SEVEN, as in, there's SEVEN people in this house, not one, not everything revolves around your rich girl shoulders, okay?_

* * *

About a half hour, most of the house, including Shadow had gathered around the hall like Rouge had requested, all except Amy. Rouge looked around for her in the group before kissing her teeth, how dare she slow down The Rouge Show by being late? The ivory haired woman approached the staircase and began yelling "hurry the fuck up Amy we're all waiting for you! I said finish unpacking quickly and meet me here in half an hour and you're the only one late!"

"I'm unpacking, jeez!" Amy spat in response.

"First of all bitch, calm the attitude, let's not go there, second of all I refuse to believe you have more things to unpack than me so hurry the fuck up!"

"Okay, do NOT call me a bitch-"

"Whatever BITCH hurry up!"

"Fine then! Calm down!"

Amy soon came stomping down the steps, a face that showed clear anger adorning her face, Rouge shrugged, she could care less what she thought "okay since y'all finally decided to fucking show up, I should let you know that I scheduled this meeting to address some ground rules which WILL be followed, hmkay?"

Cream raised a hand "well-"

"Rule number one!" Rouge began, cutting her off "I don't want to hear a sound in this house before 11am, because I do not wake until 11am, so don't wake me up! Rule number two, I can assure you that none of you can afford half of the shit I brought with me, so do not touch, look at, or breathe near my stuff, if I put something somewhere, it stays there, and if you touch it I'll fucking slap you, got it? Rule numero tres, I will be listened to and respected because I did not agree to live here for the next few months to be disrespected, we will not go there, yeah?"

Amy felt her self getting more and more aggravated as Rouge continued to talk "okay who the fuck do you think you are?"

Rouge immediately glared at her "Excuse me Miss Rose? Do you have something to say?"

"I do actually!" Amy stood up "why are you acting like you own the place? You're not better than anyone here!"

"I never said I was?" Rouge snorted "I simply have rules I would like followed"

"Okay but here you are trying to boss us around, saying this is your show-"

"This is my show, this The Rouge Show" she smirked.

Amy walked a little closer to her "you know what you need to do? You need to learn some fucking respect!"

Rouge placed her hand ahead of her "first of all Rosey, sit the fuck down and don't disrespect me, I'll fucking drop you"

"Don't threaten me, you really don't want to have an issue with me"

Rouge let out a laugh "bitch you barely reach my shoulders in height yet I'm meant to be scared of you? You don't want no problems sis"

* * *

_~Amy's Confessional~_

_I've only known her for an hour and I already fucking HATE THIS BITCH! Who the fuck does she think she is, talking to me like that, I outta drag her across this fucking hall to teach her some manners, dirty slut._

* * *

_~Rouge's Confessional~_

_it's so adorable watching Sandra Dee get loud but she really must not know who she's talking to, my face may be pretty, but my punch sure ain't, and when I kick her that bum bitch is gonna feel exactly what seven years of martial arts feels like, I know I shouldn't stoop to the level of a bum bitch, but she's gonna learn how to approach a queen like myself in a hot minute if she doesn't back... the fuck... up._

* * *

Sensing a fight was about to ensue, Cream quickly approached Amy and tugged her arm "Amy stop... let's just go"

"Yeah, listen to your friend before you lose your roots Rosey" Rouge snickered.

Amy continued to glare "I can't wait to knock you're head in"

Rouge placed a hand on her hip "so knock it, since you're so tough, knock it"

Amy was prepared to lunge at Rouge when Knuckles stood in between them "yo, cool it, it's the first day and it's only been an hour, there's no need to fight"

Amy managed to calm down a little before walking towards the stairs "whatever, but that hoe isn't staying in my room" she said as she walked up the stairs.

"Okay Gangsta Becky! Let me remind you that this is my fucking house, so if you don't like me then you can be a bitter bitch outside on the pavement!"

"Suck a dick whore!" Amy uncharacteristically hissed, causing even Cream to flinch.

"You first Rosey!"

* * *

_~Cream's Confessional~_

_I've seen Amy angry before, but she's acted so over the top before, and as much as I do think Rouge was doing a little too much to assert dominance or whatever, Amy took it all the way left and almost fought someone she met an hour ago, not only that but she did sound a little bitter..._

* * *

When everything had cooled down, Sonic stuck his tongue out at Knuckles "dude, why did you stop the girl fight? are you crazy!"

Knuckles rolled his eyes "whatever dude, poor Amy looked like she needed a break"

"And she looked like she was gonna get her ass beat"

The Brotherhood looked over at Shadow, who had finally actually spoken a real sentence. Shadow then raised a brow at them staring "I don't know Rouge, but I do know of her, and if everything I've heard about her is true then she would have whooped Amy right then and there"

"Eh, my money's on Amy, she looks like she fights dirty, you know, the type to pull hair or bite someone" Sonic snickered.

"You think Amy would win? Bet"

Sonic looked at Shadow with a smirk "just you wait and see, she'll have Rouge"

"In her dreams that is" Shadow said with a light smirk of his own.

Maybe emo kid wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**_Wow, first episode and we've already got drama and an almost-fight._**

**_as for character races/ethnicities, they're mostly based off of headcanons but I'll list 'em anyway_**

**_Sonic: white_**

**_Shadow: Hispanic_**

**_Rouge: Heavily Mixed, Afro-Latina _**

**_Amy: White_**

**_Cream: Black_**

**_Tails: White_**

**_Knuckles: Black, partially Native American_**

**_Will Amy and Rouge ever be cool? Will The Brotherhood ever accept Shadow? And what is this temporary Cast Mate thing the producers keep talking about? Find out in the next episode of Tech City Seven!_**

**_..._**

**_Please don't take this story to seriously because I can assure you that I'm not-_**


	2. Showing the Ropes

_**Okay so welcome back to this shit show of a story lol**_

_**Just to quickly say my Amy singing voice claim is Dove Cameron because why not lol**_

_**Anyway enjoy episode two of Tech City Seven: Showing the Ropes**_

* * *

It had been a few hours since the whole Rouge and Amy situation, Amy was currently sitting with Cream upstairs in the girl's room, still heated "I just... don't think I can live in a house with that bitch, like urgh, she's so aggravating!" Amy yelled, punching a pillow, "I know I'm meant to be working on my temper but she totally riles me up!"

"Then don't let her" Cream sighed, "ignore her, don't talk to her, don't even acknowledge her"

"Well she's literally gonna be living in the same room as us, that's gonna be hella difficult"

"Amy..." Cream began in a soft tone "can you at least promise me to only hit her if she hit's you first?"

Amy let out a chuckle at this before shrugging "fine"

* * *

_~Amy's Confessional~_

_All I'm saying is that Rouge is extra lucky that Knuckles restrained me, 'cause I was gonna really hit her, and it wouldn't have been pretty._

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs, The Brotherhood (plus Rouge and Shadow) were all conversing, trying to get to know each other "damn, that's you?" Sonic let out, he was currently looking at a few model shots Rouge had provided him with.

"Yeah, with a bit of airbrushing of course" she giggled.

Shadow rolled his eyes "a bit is quite the understatement, you look like a painting"

Rouge playfully hit his side, "oh hush you!"

The group, especially Rouge, were seemingly over what had happened a few hours ago, and were now just talking. The Brotherhood wasn't really sure how to feel about Shadow, he had seemingly reverted back to his old anti-social behavior, aside from a few slick comments here and there. They had seemingly begun warming up to Rouge however, which was rather unexpected.

* * *

_~Knuckles' Confessional~_

_On the real, I wasn't feelin' Rouge at first, she seemed like your typical rich girl who thought she was better than everyone, but talkin' to her has kinda changed my view on her, she's pretty fun to be around, even if she can be kinda snappy with her critiques and stuff._

* * *

"So, what do you think the temporary tenants are gonna be like?" Rouge asked.

"Temporary tenants?" Tails asked with a confused look.

Rouge threw her head back "oooh my God, don't tell me you don't know how TC7 works! So basically, the seven of us are permanent tenants and we'll be here till the end of this season, but notice how the boy's room has five beds and girl's room has four? Even though there's four dude and three chicks?"

"Yeah..?" Sonic responded, unsure on where this was going"

"Well, every month they bring in two new tenants, a boy and a girl, that stay for a month before they have to go home to make room for the other two tenants, and the show focuses on how us, the Tech City Seven, deal with both each other and the newbies"

"Oooh, so it's like Bad Girls Club except someone doesn't need to get kicked out for a new person to arrive?" Sonic inquired.

"Exactly!"

Shadow looked up at the green eyed athlete "dude... you watch Bad Girls Club?"

"Well, duh? Have you seen the fights? They're crazy!" Sonic then looked over at Rouge "Kinda like the one you and Ames were 'bout to have, eh?"

"Okay cool segway, but it wouldn't have been a fight... more of a... beatdown"

"Why?"

Rouge smirked "because I would have kicked her ass"

Sonic found himself in a fit of laughter "up-top!" he managed to get out before high-fiving Rouge.

* * *

_~Sonic's Confessional~_

_Now, I don't know much about this Rouge chick but she's fun as hell! Surprisingly chill for a bougie bitch, but hey, who ever complained about hot cool chicks?  
_

* * *

_~Rouge's Confessional~_

_After that little confrontation with Little Miss Rosey where I almost busted her scrawny nose open, I thought the guys were gonna side with her and like, completely vilify me but no! Instead we're all getting along and chatting, plus I must say that Mr. Red Dreads looks even better up close, not only that but the Sonic guy isn't too bad either, he likes to party, like me, so he looks like good rebound material._

_Overall, despite being quite bumpy, The Rouge Show is still off to a GREAT start!_

* * *

Rouge got up after a while "well, I'm gonna go and get ready, as you all should know at around six the producers are taking us clubbing!"

"Oh shit, word?" Sonic then smiled "fuck yeeeaaah! I ain't been clubbin' in a hot minute, I need to go look fresh!" he the proceeded to quickly make his way to the stair, murmuring "_I'm boutta look so cleeeaaan...!_" under his breath.

Rouge shook her head, before also making her way up the stairs.

* * *

_~Tails' Confessional~_

_I usually wouldn't go clubbing, but I don't wanna seem boring on my first day, so I'll give it a shot!_

* * *

_~Shadow's Confessional~_

_Clubbing? Hell no, I'm sitting this one out._

* * *

Around thirty minutes or so had passed, and currently the girls were getting ready, all except Cream, she simply decided that she wouldn't go. Amy was looking through her clothes to find something to wear and Rouge was working on her makeup, having just come out of the shower. She sat in front of the mirror that was placed next to her bed and was in the process of applying foundation. When Amy had finally finished putting on her clothing, she looked at herself in the mirror. She had gone for a simple body-hugging violet dress that had a metallic shimmer to it, it reached around the edge of her knees and was kept up buy two spaghetti straps. She wore a pair of black wedged heels and her makeup was fairly simple, save for some purple eyeshadow and gloss.

"Amy, you look great!" Cream complimented with a soft clap.

Amy turned around and chuckled at the compliment "thanks Cream, anyway I think I left my purse near the window, I'mma go get it" she said, consequently walking passed Rouge. Rouge was currently in the process of doing her eyebrows when her face contorted, she paused for a minute, and then continued what she was doing before, albeit speaking this time "hey Rosey?"

Amy paused, releasing an annoyed exhale before turning around "what the hell do you want?"

Rouge smirked at her reaction before she continued speaking, moving on to her left brow "calm the attitude sweetie I just wanted to ask you a question, have you like... showered at all today?"

"What the fuck do you mean?" Amy snapped, almost instantly becoming defensive.

"Well like, when you walked passed me you smelt seriously musty and funky so I wanted to know if you've taken a shower today" Rouge simply responded, beginning to apply her fake lashes.

Amy was starting to get really angry, but chose not to flip out yet "I don't why it's your business, but yes, I did shower before coming here"

Rouge had finished applying her lashes and had moved onto her eyeshadow "somehow I don't believe you, like, you smell like sweat, condensation, you just don't smell good"

"Oh fuck off, why do you care?"

"Because bitch, you're gonna be beside me when we're out in public and you already look like, super basic, I don't need you embarrassing me any further by smelling bad too" Rouge simply stated, moving onto her right eyelid.

"You better calm down with all of that bitch calling because you will get slapped" Amy glared.

Rouge turned around on her chair, although her makeup was unfinished, it was already evident that her's was fancy and really expensive looking "bitch please, my makeup alone costs more than the clothes on your back so it's best if you DON'T slap me, because not only will you get kicked but you'd have smeared over one hundred and fifty dollars worth of makeup, and I do not play that shit"

Amy turned to grab her purse "whatever bitch like, honestly"

"Cry me a river and drown in it Rosey, anyway, Creamy why aren't you going clubbing with us?" Rouge asked in a noticeably kinder tone as she turned around and continued with her makeup "you're really cute, you could easily nab a guy or two"

"Unlike some people, Cream knows how to keep her legs closed" Amy sneered.

"Girl please, my legs are actually closed a majority of the time, or are you just mad that yours have never been open?" Rouge sassed back with an exaggerated frown on her face.

* * *

_~Cream's Confessional~_

_Here I am, once again stuck in between the two of them bickering, I don't know if I really like having to play piggy in the middle between two girls, and if this is how the rest of the show's gonna be then this is going to be a long next few months..._

* * *

With the guys, they had all mostly finished getting ready, and instead were preparing to go downstairs when Shadow, the only one who chose not to go, approached them "hey, have you guys seen my Midi Fighter?"

Sonic turned to face him "your what?"

"My Midi Fighter, it's kinda like a... tablet, but it has buttons on it and stuff, I use it to make music, have you seen it?"

Sonic felt a bulb go off in his head "oooh, that thing? I moved it from the windowsill onto one of the beds"

"Why?"

Sonic was kind of taken aback by the sudden sharpness to his tone but brushed it off "well, 'cause it was blocking the window"

"That doesn't explain why the hell you touched it!" Shadow suddenly snapped before going off to pick it up off of the bed it was thrown on.

"What's the big deal dude? At least I didn't throw it away" Sonic shrugged.

"The big deal is it's a matter of principle, you don't touch people's stuff and moved it when they place it somewhere!"

"Bro, it was blocking the window so I moved it, calm the fuck down!"

"No! You had no right touching MY property, you're not even near the window the the Midi Fighter is a FLAT and solid square! If you really cared about the window then you would have gotten the bed _**beside the fucking window!**_"

"Oi!" Knuckles grunted before standing up "don't raise your voice at him!"

"Oh stay out of this dreads this has nothing to do with you!" Shadow growled at him.

"Whatever, I couldn't be bothered to start anything so I'm just gonna wait for you guys downstairs, peace" Sonic shrugged, sliding off of his bed and making his way down the stairs, leaving Tails and Knuckles to eventually follow behind him.

* * *

_~Shadow's Confessional~_

_I can't believe it's the first day and people are already getting their hands all over my stuff, these guys can't decide whether they're okay or annoying, jeez!_

* * *

_~Tails' Confessional~_

_First the girls and now this, it's the first day and there's already so much tension... I don't think I;m gonna enjoy tonight..._

* * *

Everyone who had decided to go clubbing was waiting downstairs for Rouge and Amy to arrive. Amy was the first, meeting up with the three guys with a smile "sorry for the wait guys, I needed a breather in the bathroom"

"Lookin' good Ames!" Sonic winked, receiving a chuckle from the woman in question "where's Rouge?"

Amy visibly soured "oh, she's coming"

Surely enough, soon out came a boisterous as ever Rouge Le'Blanc. Rouge wore a white tube-top with a black leather jacket complimenting it, her bouncy curls had been placed in a high ponytail and was being held up by a silver scrunchie. Rouge wore large golden hooped rings around her ears and her makeup was clearly made for clubbing, highly matted and contoured, she wore thick lashes and had on gradient blue eyeshadow that started as dark in the centre of her eyelid and became lighter as it expanded out near her brow, her cheeks had a slight pink highlight and her lips were glossed with a shimmering pink. She wore blue denim shorts with black fishnets and a pair of _Shoe Dazzle_ heels, and excessive amount of jewellery on her neck and wrists, a _Versace_ belt and to top it all off, a _Chanel_ bag around her elbows.

Amy pursed her lips, Rouge had really gone all out.

"Well oh well, look who decided to rock up looking expensive" Knuckles joked with and eyeroll.

Rouge did a little spin around in her spot "this is all _Fashion Nova_ baby, those discount codes are a life saver, anyway, I'm ready to go clubbin' btiches!"

* * *

_~Rouge's Confessional~_

_I came to turn the fuck up and have the club going up on a Tuesday, and that's certainly what I plan on doing! Move out of my way bitches, the Chief Executive Bitch has arrived and we are finally moving The Rouge Show on the road, YEAH!_

* * *

Cream decided to go downstairs, since she had assumed she was home alone, she was feeling a bit hungry and decided to make herself something. She looked in the fridge and saw some eggs, she brought them out along with the bread and decided to make some scrambled eggs on toast. She had already finished the toast and was now just finishing off with the eggs, she pondered, maybe she should also make herself some hot cocoa...

"Who make scrambled eggs on toast in the evening?"

Cream visibly jumped before looking behind her "Oh, it's just you Shadow" she managed out with a giggle, before returning back to her almost finished scrambled eggs "you didn't go clubbing either?"

Shadow shook his head, sitting down at the dining table "nah, nightclubs just aren't my scene, plus there's no way I'm getting drunk around people I just met today"

Cream snickered at his comment before turning of the heat on the stove "want some eggs?"

"No thanks, thank you for the offer though"

She placed the scrambled eggs on top of her toast before placing it down on the dinner table and going to grab herself some orange juice "no problem"

For the next few minutes, the two sat in silence, it wasn't really an awkward silence though, as the two of them were getting on with something. Cream watched as Shadow fiddled with his Midi Fighter, that was hooked up to a laptop "If I remember correctly, you make music right?"

Shadow nodded "yeah, I'm trying to get this drum beat to go in time with the piano but it won't work, plus it's currently at a weird ass tempo that I need to fix" he sighed.

"Can I here some of your stuff?" Cream asked "I mean you don't need to show me if you don't want to-"

Shadow waved a had, removing his headphones "It's cool, you can listen to some of my older stuff if you want"

Cream spent a few minutes listening to a few of his older compositions, occasionally bopping her head or swaying from side to side, when she felt she had heard enough she returned Shadow his headphones and nodded as she sat back down "yeah, those are super good, like professional level, do you do anything with them?"

"I mainly only post them on _Soundcloud_, they're pretty popular there" he shrugged.

"I'll bet, their freaking amazing!"

Shadow chuckled at her attempt at not cursing before saving his progress and closing his laptop "I hear that you're an author, mind showing me some of your work?"

Cream swallowed her eggs before shaking her head "not at all, lemme go and get my laptop from my room real quick"

* * *

_~Cream's Confessional~_

_To tell you the truth, I was kind of intimidated by Shadow, he seemed so cold and serious that I thought he'd be pretty mean, but he seems like a rather nice guy, if only a bit socially awkward, but I do hope we can become friends!_

* * *

_~Shadow's Confessional~ _

_Cream is pretty likeable, it's refreshing to finally meet a girl in the house who isn't over the top and loud, I like to think we can at least be cordial with each other if not friends._

* * *

Over at the nightclub, named Neon's World, the five attendees from TC7 were simply having fun and partying, well, all except Tails. Tails was seated at one of the booths, sipping at his glass of water whilst watching the others party, even though he chose to come, parties were simply not his thing and he also wasn't big on nightclubs, so instead of getting in everyone's way he chose to sit at the booth. From what he could see, Amy and Sonic were hitting it off at the bar, Rouge seemed to having the time of her life, already gathering a group of acquaintances to dance and chat with, and Knuckles was watching her whilst migrating into the small group.

Tails sighed, he wished he could loosen up and groove like everyone else was, but to be completely honest he felt really uncomfortable, that and knowing he was being followed by a camera crew didn't stop his low level anxiety.

"You're not feeling it either, aye?"

Tails looked beside him to see the voice that had tried to yell over the music, it was a female. She had platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes which shone needlessly bright under the club lights, she wore a red pantsuit with white sneakers and red earrings. Tails sighed and decided to answer her question "nah, clubs aren't my vibe, I only really came for my friends"

"Ditto" she said, sitting beside him "nice to meet ya, I'm Zooey" she smiled, bringing her hand out.

Tails took her hand and shook it "Miles, but you can call me Tails"

"Tails? That's a weird nickname" she then giggled "but it's cute, nice to meet you!"

As the two began chatting, Amy and Sonic, who were now definitely tipsy, had slowed their conversation down and now only really exchanged words occasionally, but had managed to establish a friendship "Rouge looks... fuckin' hot" Sonic slurred with some laughter "I can see Knuckles trying sooo hard to shoot his shot"

Amy groaned "please, she's fucking embarrassing looking!" she said rather loudly "I get we're at the club or whatever, but I'm confused if miss _Skrawberry_ on stage is the stripper or her"

Sonic smirked "I _dare_ you to say that to her face"

"Gladly, ain't nobody scared of her ant booty ass" Amy shrugged.

Whilst they were talking, Rouge had made her way over, telling her mates that she thought she heard someone calling for her, so she was currently standing behind Amy "say it then"

Amy turned around and faced her, tipsy or not, she was not going to get punked by Rouge "I said you looked like whore"

Rouge scoffed before placing a hand up "why are you so jealous of me? Like, you wanna be me so bad that you're hating on the fact that look good? Bitter. Bitch!" she laughed aloud.

Amy stood up "first of all how many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me that, second of all ain't nobody jealous of you, please"

"Oh but you are! You wanna be me, you wanna be me! You're all on my dick 'cause you wanna be me!"

Amy rolled her eyes "why would I wanna be you bitch, what would I gain from being plastic!?"

Rouge paused, her cocky expression turning blank, then shocked, then angry.

"Ohoho... you did not just _**FUCKING CALL ME PLASTIC!**_" she practically screamed before hitting Amy as hard as she could.

* * *

_~Amy's Confessional~_

_Now, if you remember I promised Cream to ONLY fight her if she hit me first, that she did, so I have the right to go off, I'm about to really show this bitch what happens when you fuck with me._

* * *

_~Rouge's Confessional~_

_See, I don't take to kindly to disrespect, my own MOTHER doesn't disrespect me like this raggedy ass trailer trash bitch has, and she fucking calls me, ME plastic!? It's not my fault you're built like a ten year old boy Rosey, and now I'm REALLY gonna fuck this bitch up and teach how to respect me, fucking bitch!_

* * *

Needless to say, a huge tussle had erupted, a crowd had gathered to watch the two girls have it out in front of the bar, Amy seemed to be laying in a few hits at first, until she slipped and Rouged managed to get her in a headlock, unleashing as many hits as she could. The fight didn't last for two long as security, both the club security and show security and managed to break it, ordering the TC7 cast to leave for the night.

Tails saw this and sighed, looking over at Zooey "that's my cue to leave, I had a really good time with you Zooey" he smiled whilst standing up.

"Wait! Let's exchange numbers" she suggested, bringing out her phone.

The two then exchanged numbers before Tails was then escorted out of the club.

Outside, Amy seemed to be ready to go home whilst Rouge was seething "I never, EVER stoop to the level of a bum bitch, but when ugly, NASTY bitches wanna disrespect me and call me plastic, that's when I have an issue, she is NOT sleeping in the same room as me, _**SHE'S NOT!**_"

* * *

_~Sonic's Confessional~_

_Giiirl fiiight! As for who won, I think Amy might have been winning at first but then when Rouge got her in a headlock she was kinda done... I dunno man, all I know is that was so hype!_

* * *

_~Knuckles' Confessional~_

_Damn... Rouge is hella pissed, I mean, that plastic comment got her PERPLEXED, she really wants to hurt Amy over it, I'm assuming it hits a nerve?_

* * *

Cream was explaining her newest fantasy series concept when the doors to the house opened, Rouge stomped in and quickly went upstairs and slammed the door, screaming about wanting to kill someone and how someone wasn't allowed in her room, whilst Amy walked in, seemingly proud of how upset she had made her "what on earth happened?" Cream asked, as the two looked away from the laptop.

Sonic stuck his head in "Rouge and Amy had fight!"

"Deadass?" Shadow asked "who won?"

"I dunno dude, I couldn't tell" he laughed.

Shadow smirked "probably Rouge, you owe me"

"Hell do I don't dude!"

* * *

**_It seems as if tensions were a bit too high this time around_**

**_also yes, Skrawberry is a real stripper, if I remember correctly she resides in a club in New York, idk which one tho lol_**

**_Also I wanna thank Dragonlver22 for your review, I really appreciate it, plus tbh it was what motivated me to write this chapter haha!_**

_**Anyway, will Amy and Rouge ever squash this rather quickly escalating beef, how will Cream handle being in between it all, and who on earth are the new tenants arriving tomorrow? Find out next time on Tech City Seven!**_


	3. Newbies and New Beef

_**Welcome to the third episode of Tech City Seven: Newbies and New Beef**_

_**Today we'll be meeting the first two of the monthly tenants, hopefully they can get along with their cast mates...**_

* * *

It was the morning after clubbing and the house was awfully quiet. It was ten thirty, meaning Rouge wouldn't be up for another thirty minutes, and nobody wanted a repeat of last night. For the next half hour, the others were simply eating breakfast or watching TV, most weren't even in the mood for a conversation, and carried on their morning as usual. Tails was on his phone, texting Zooey, he was glad that he had been able to make a new friend despite the less than ideal circumstances, his night had overall went well.

Nobody had mentioned the fight, not even Amy, everyone simply pretended that it didn't happen. It was about five past eleven when a certain someone came down the stairs, singing and giggling "no it isn't easy being baaad, but I do the best that I caaan, I don't see no point in being goood, and if you talkin' tough I wish you wooouuuld, oh, morning y'all! How you doin' today?" She smiled. Rouge wore a simple white vest with some blue booty shorts, her face was devoid of any makeup and her large abundance of hair was tied into a messy bun.

"Morning Rouge, you look a lot calmer and happier now" Shadow commented before taking a bite of his cereal.

Rouge nodded "Yeah, I really just needed some sleep" she then made her way to the couch and sat down, she looked over at the TV, it seemed as though they were showing highlights of some talent show, Rouge couldn't care less "also! Thank y'all for actually respecting the 11am rule, I was worried I'd have to start my day off in a pissy mood" she chuckled, laying back further into the couch.

Knuckles, who was already on the couch looked over at her "huh, you look different without makeup, but it's cute" he managed to get out.

"No I don't haha, I look a mess, but don't worry I'll go and sort it out later" Rouge laughed.

Knuckles however, didn't laugh, and instead let a frown grace his face "don't say that, I think you look plenty cute without makeup..."

* * *

_~Knuckles' Confessional~_

_So it seems that Rouge is one of those girls that think they need makeup too look attractive, it's sad really, I remember that my mama once told me that makeup is 'sposed to enhance beauty, not create it, plus I think she looks real nice without makeup, if she likes makeup and all then yeah she should be able to wear it if it makes her feel more comfortable, but knowing she really thinks that she needs it is kinda sad... and considering how she reacted to being called plastic, I don't think Rouge is as carefree as we thought..._

* * *

"ANYWAY!" Sonic suddenly yelled from behind the couch, startling the two on it "if you lovebirds were done tweeting, you'd know that the temporary tenants are arriving in two hours"

"Oh shit, word?" Rouge responded, standing up "well, I'm gonna go upstairs and get ready, I'm not letting the new tenants see me when I'm this dusty looking!" and with that, she went upstairs.

Sonic raised a brow "but she looked fine, a little casual from what you'd expect from her, but overall fine..."

"Apparently not, anyway where's Tails?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic then smirked "he's upstairs, talking to a giiiiirl~" he sang.

Knuckles felt his mouth widen "say swear! Tails? Talking to a girl?"

Sonic sent him some rapid nods "yup, her name's Zooey and he met her at the club! Plus he found her Instagram and not gonna hold you... she's kinda fine..."

Knuckles lay back, allowing fake sniffles to escape his mouth "I'm... so proud of my boy... he's finally getting some ass..."

* * *

_~Sonic's Confessional~_

_To tell you the truth, Tails has never had the best luck with girls... him and his first girl only lasted a few weeks, his second girl cheated on him, twice! And his third girl straight up left him because he was "too boring" so to see him and this Zooey chick talkin' makes me really happy, plus, he seems to really like her!_

* * *

Over at the dining table sat Shadow, Amy and Cream. Amy had began trying to befriend Shadow, since Cream had been able to, and it was going pretty well, the trio were now just talking casually "so what do you think the newbies are gonna be like?" Amy asked.

"I know their names already" Shadow said with a shrug.

Amy looked over at him "how?"

Shadow took his plate to the sink "I asked production, but that's all they would tell me, apparently the chick is called Fiona and the dude is called Scourge"

Cream suddenly chocked on her juice, before throwing Shadow a flabbergasted look "_Scourge_? His name is... SCOURGE? Is it a nickname?"

Shadow smirked "nope, deadass his name is Scourge Halloway"

"So..." Cream began, placing both hands together and in front of her face "his parents saw the word scourge, saw the definition of the word scourge, and still named their son that?"

"Wait, what does scourge mean?" Amy asked, Cream then whipped out her phone and searched it up.

"Here, lemme show you" she said before whipping out the web page "scourge, noun, 1. a whip used as an instrument of punishment, 2. a person or thing that causes great trouble or suffering, VERB, 1. whip (someone) as a punishment, 2. cause great suffering to" Cream read aloud.

Amy looked over at Cream with a look of surprise before she began smirking "kinky"

"Okay, _absolutely not_" Cream chuckled, even Shadow let out a laugh or two at this.

"Well, I hope he's not as bad as his name suggests...

* * *

_~Fiona's Confessional~_

_Heya! My name is Fiona Poindexter, I'm 20 years old, I'm one of the Temporary Tenants and I'm best known for having over a million followers on Instagram! I also do modelling and stuff from time to time._

_I've heard it all, some people say I'm super cool, some say I'm a snake, some say they wanna fuck, either way I think the most accepted opinion on my personality is that I'm really loud and over the top, I just wanna have fun, party and look damn good whilst doing so! Also, I probably don't care about your feelings, I'm honest and I'm the type who will cuss you out in a hot second in you fuck with me._

_I'm here 'cause me mom says I have an attitude problem, which I personally think is bullshit, but I guess I have to fix it here or whatever._

* * *

_~Scourge's Confessional~_

_Wassup, the name's Scourge Halloway, I'm 21, a Temporary Tenant and I'm best known for being the heir to the Halloway Enterprise's empire, so I basically only know the high life!  
_

_I'm gonna be honest, I'm pretty cocky, some may say I'm arrogant, some call me a sexist bastard, but I think I have the right to be a bit full of myself because let's be real, how many people can say they have multi-million dollars under their belt? Not many. I'm pretty chill though, and I'm probably not gonna go out of my way to piss you off... probably...  
All I know is private jets and the highest quality of anything, I mean, everything I wear is designer, I'm practically allergic to non-__name brand clothes. Also, I may or may not purposely start stuff, 'cause let's be real, this is reality TV and what is reality TV without drama? So if I do push your buttons, no hard feelings, but I AM trying to get a reaction 'cause reality TV's more fun that way, ha!_

_I'm here 'cause my dad says I need to be more humble and staying in a house with other people should help, or something I dunno._

* * *

Everyone was now downstairs in the hall area, waiting for the newbies to arrive. Everyone was still in their morning clothes apart from Rouge, who wasn't actually as decked out as they had assumed she's be. Her makeup consisted of a full face of concealer and foundation, her eyebrows had been done, but other than that she only wore some eyeliner, some gloss, some blush and some thin lashes. her clothing consisted of a black crop top the had a golden dollar sign on it and the phrase "_**FINESSE**_" written on it, she also wore a pair of acid washed ripped jeans and a pair of _Air Jordans_. She had a golden _Rolex_ on and a pair of hooped earrings, her hair had been flat-ironed and she wore a pair of _Gucci_ shades that were resting on her forehead.

They were starting to get a little antsy when the door suddenly opened and a woman walked in, whistling "damn, y'all livin' like this? I could definitely get used to this..." in came a tanned woman with short, brown, curly hair which was cornrowed on her left side and let loose on her right. She had rather dark blue eyes and her face was dotted with small, chocolate colored freckles, she wore some black liner and a little yellow eyeshadow, she had rad blush dotted on her nose and cheeks, finished with some pink gloss. She was rather slim, rocking a black tub top that read "_**VIBE**__**S**_" on it in yellow and a pair of white denim jeans. She wore a pair of black boots on her feet and, as Rouge had noticed, has killer nails.

"Oh, are you guys the Tech City Seven?" she asked, when she received a few nods she continued speaking "cool, I'm Fiona Poindexter, a pleasure!"

Sonic raised a hand "yoooo, I know you! You're Fiona_Fox on IG right? Yo, this dude used to be like, head over heels for you" he snorted, putting Tails in a headlock.

"Oh my God shut up Sonic, and let go of me!"

Fiona smirked before looking over at Rouge, one glance and she had decided that she needed to establish a friendship "oooh, I love you shirt" she said, sliding beside her.

Rouge smiled "thanks, I'm Rouge by the way"

"Oh, I know, I saw you on Tech City's Finest, and you won Miss Mobius 2016 right?

Rouge nodded "yup! Also, I love you top too, but I swear it's _Fashion Nova_ right?"

"Yeah, it went out of stock a bit ago"

"Aw, I wanted to snag one!"

* * *

_~Fiona's Confessional~_

_Of course when I see a celeb is gonna be living with me, I'm boutta make friends with them! But it seems like me and Rouge are gonna get along quite nicely..._

* * *

_~Rouge's Confessional~_

_Not gonna lie, I don't know if I trust Fiona, I mean she seems really cool, AND she seems like my type, BUUUUT something in my spirit is telling me she's snakey, but from what she's given me so far I think I've finally found a co-star for The Rouge Show!_

* * *

It wasn't long until another person walked through the door, he was a rather pale guy with neon green dyed hair, this guys was around Sonic's height and had light blue eyes. His ears were pierced all over and his brows were naturally furrowed, this dude wore a gold patterned _Versace _shirt and a pair of black_ Fashion Nova Mens_ Jeans, on his feet were a pair of purple _Air Jordan VaporMax's,_ he held a black leather jacket over his right shoulder and used the other to pull his luggage, he fiddled with the glasses on his forehead and Rouge couldn't help but notice his abundance of tattoos on his arms.

He smirked, making his way over to the group "sup, I'm Scourge Halloway, nice to meet ya" although everyone had introduced themselves, Scourge almost instantly migrated towards where Fiona and Rouge were, when he reached them, he winked "heeey, I swear I've seen you two before~" he then put his jacket on fully "Rouge Le'Blanc, right?" when she nodded he looked over to Fiona "and I've seen you online, Fiona, right?"

"Yup, and you look quite bougie sir" she chuckled before looking over at Rouge, who smiled.

"You two are exactly what I've been like, waiting for to be honest, I think this is the start of a wonderful friendship"

* * *

_~Amy's Confessional~_

_Listen I know that you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover, but I reeeaaaally don't think I'm gonna like these two..._

* * *

_~Scourge's Confessional~_

_See, these two are definitely more my type! The other girls look super plain, and the guys don't look all that interesting either, but these babes? Not only are they both some of the hottest girls I've been around, but from what they're rockin' they seem to match my energy too, I knoe I just got here, but I like to think I've found my group, haha! Also, I might holla at Rouge real quick..._

* * *

Amy frowned "They seem to be getting along..."

Cream let off a nervous chuckle "Fiona and Scourge have barely acknowledged the rest of us..."

"Birds of a feather flock together, I'm not complaining" Amy shrugged before turning to Focus on the TV. Cream shrugged before approaching Shadow, starting a conversation.

Over with The Brotherhood, as much as it did rub them a weird way that Scourge and Fiona pretty much ignored them to go for Rouge, they didn't really mind all that much, they had each other, plus Scourge didn't seem their type anyway.

Overall, despite two new people joining, their day was still rather calm and hadn't gotten as crazy as they had expected.

Then, Fiona and Scourge started talking louder.

"Seriously though, you guys seem so fun!" Fiona laughed "especially you Rouge, like until I saw you, I genuinely thought I was gonna be in a basic ass house like... for real, but you're like, the only girl that isn't boring and plain so it's cool!"

Amy, being the girl she was, looked back at her with a raised brow "who's boring and plain?"

"You and the other one" Fiona quickly responded "anyway-"

"Um, we have names? We literally just told you-"

Fiona waved a hand "can you like, shut up? No one was talking to you"

Rouge smirked "don't mind her Fi, that's my best friend Rosey, all she does is bark and doesn't know how to mind her business, but don't be too mean to her, she might yell at you!" Rouge giggled.

Scourge then chuckled "oh, so she's like a chihuahua?"

Sonic heard this and got up, putting a hand on Amy's shoulders "yo, there's no need for you to insult her dude, this is a Rouge and Ames thing"

"And who are you to tell me what to do? You mad 'cause I said somethin' about your chihuahua?"

Fiona then hopped in "if you're so upset then keep a leash on her, or a muzzle 'cause she's already annoying me"

Sonic frowned "what is this, three against one? Rouge is the only one with an actual problem against Amy so I don't see why you guys are getting involved"

Scourge rolled his eyes "and I don't see what you're gonna do about it, so either stop whining or do something"

"Are you trying to pick a fight dude, because let's not go there" Sonic affirmed.

Fiona then groaned "no one is trynna fight you bro, go sit down, she's the one who got all defensive 'cause I called her boring, do you both just have a thing for not minding your business"

"Watch out Fiona!" Rouge said with stifled laughter "Rosey has a temper!"

"Small and temperamental... just like a chihuahua" Scourge said before laughing.

Sonic shot his head towards him "knock it off dude!"

"Make me!" Scourge smiled.

"Whatever, I'm showing Fi her bed, come on FiFi"

Fiona shot Amy and Sonic a cocky grin before following Rouge up the stairs, when he noticed Sonic's lack of action, Scourge smirked "that's what I thought" he added before going up with his luggage.

* * *

_~Tails' Confessional~_

_Sonic looked... really mad... I'm glad he kept his composure though..._

* * *

_~Shadow's Confessional~_

_I'm not gonna lie when I say I think Amy started that one, I mean, I know she has some kind of personal vendetta against Rouge, but she could have easily just left it alone or ignored what Fiona said, it almost felt like she was trying to instigate a confrontation._

* * *

"So, what did you do next?"

"I fucking whooped that bitch that's what"

Rouge, Fiona and Scourge sat in the girls room, the two women on Rouge's bed and Scourge on the floor "damn, shit on day one... that bob cut bitch seems hella annoyin' though, not gonna hold you" he groaned out, releasing a yawn and stretching a little "plus the dudes seem a little lame"

"They ain't that bad, Sonic can be kinda annoying but he's cool, Knuckles is alright and Tails is kinda soft but he can be cool- oh! And Shadows pretty quite so it kinda depends on how you approach him" Rouge responded, laying back "but it's nice to have a group! Everyone else had their own sorta trio's, and hanging out with the guys was alright but now I can join the trio squad, this is gonna be an awesome month!"

Fiona nodded "hell yeah!"

It wasn't long until Amy and Cream walked in, the former's face immediately souring at the sight of Scourge "sorry to be the barer of bad news, but dudes aren't allowed in the girls room" Amy hissed.

"After midnight and without permission, I gave him permission and it's not midnight so die mad about it, ANYWAY-"

Amy interrupted her "I don't feel comfortable here with him inside-"

It was now Scourge's turn to do the interrupting "am I getting in the way of some girl on girl action, 'cause I'd rather just watch" he smirked, his comment making the other two chuckle.

Amy rolled her eyes "whatever, if you're gonna stay, at least don't be noisy"

"Is that slang for be as loud as possible? 'CAUSE I CAN DO THAT!"

The bob haired girl was getting increasingly agitated "do you just thrive on getting on people's nerves?"

"No, but thank you for the compliment, I do try" Scourge winked.

* * *

_~Amy's Confessional~_

_Urgh! So this Scourge guy seems to be the type that gets off on getting people angry, he probably thinks he's untouchable, but him and that Poindexter chick are so obviously fake, they're gonna stab El'Blanco so hard in the back that she wouldn't have seen it comin', and I'll be laughing all the way!_

* * *

Cream was getting a bit fed up with the tension between Amy and Rouge, especially since it was only day two. Both women knew fuck all about each other and had already decided they were enemies, to Cream that seemed very, _very_ childish and stupid. So she had suggested that the two talk to each other, Rouge seemed indifferent to the request, she was fine with talking as long as Amy didn't act so "over the top and like a defensive chihuahua", in her own words. Amy was a lot more difficult to convince, she had already decided that she didn't like Rouge, she didn't like her attitude or what she stood for, so she didn't see the point with talking. However, once Cream did her soft sad voice, it was like Amy was practically forced at gunpoint to go and talk with the flashy pageant girl, and so they decided to do so. Fiona was downstairs doing who-knows-what and Scourge had gone to the boys room to unpack, leaving all three ladies alone in their room, which made Cream happy, this was _perfectly_ convenient.

"So" Cream said, as if she was some kind of moderator "it's clear that you two ladies have... less than savoury opinions on each other and there seems to be a lot of tension between you two, despite the fact that we've only been here for a day and a half, I'll start with Rouge, could you please tell us your issue with Amy?"

"Who are you, a TC7 reunion host?" she smirked, causing Cream to fluster, Rouge giggled a bit before sighing "well, I'm finna be honest when I say I never had an issue with Rosey, she's the one who started this whole thing 'cause she wanted to be confrontational and she wanted to be the loud 'I won't stand for this!' ass chick when in reality all she was doing was embarrassing herself" Rouge shrugged.

"Okay, any thoughts Amy?" Cream said before looking towards the paler female.

"Well," Amy began "I just really didn't like your attitude, first the whole thing about it being The Rouge Show felt really unnecessary-" before she had even finished, Rouge cut her off.

"But this is The Rouge Show, 'cause so far everything has revolved around me, me, and... hm, lemme think... oh, and me!"

"Okay but can I finish what I was saying? Damn..." Amy snapped, before inhaling "anyway, I didn't like that, and I also didn't like how entitled you acted? Like how you got mad at me for not finishing my unpacking and how you implied I had less than you, yet you were finished unpacking before me"

Rouge shrugged "that's 'cause I didn't unpack"

Amy spluttered "_huh__!? _So you didn't unpack but got mad at me for not finishing my unpacking?"

Rouge raised a brow "well, duh? I didn't unpack 'cause I asked everyone to meet downstairs in about a half hour and I knew I couldn't unpack everything I had in that time, so I did it after"

"Yeah but you got mad at me for not finishing yet I also had quite a bit of stuff"

"Actually I got mad at you for being late, if you knew you had too much stuff to unpack in a half hour, which I doubt, you should have waited until the house meeting was over to unpack" Rouge simply shrugged once more.

Seeing how this was going nowhere, Cream intervened "well, it's obvious that Rouge didn't expect lateness from you Amy, and it's obvious that Amy didn't expect you to be so harsh Rouge" Cream looked at Amy with a smile "even though we've only been here for a bit, it's very obvious that Rouge has a very... leader-esque personality, she's very... blunt, forward, kinda demanding and somewhat snooty, she thinks very highly of herself Amy, and as much as you may not like it she may take those specific personality traits out on you, that's just who she is"

"..."

Cream then looked towards Rouge "now, I've known Amy for years and if there's one thing I know about her is she's defensive by nature, I get that you're probably used to saying and doing what you want, but Amy has her guard up 99.9% of the time, the chances of you being able to get away with it without a confrontation is unlikely, so if you don't wanna be getting into fights with her 24/7 then you're gonna have to tone down the sassyness a little bit"

"..."

"Now" Cream began with a clap "it is to my knowledge that there was altercation at Neon's World, care to explain the story?"

"Well, I was just mindin' my business, partying and having a good ol' funky time in the club, until I here someone say my name rather loudly, so I go to where I here my name being said and, wouldn't ya know, it's Rosey! So I approach her and she's on some 'I ain't scared of her! I'll tell her to her face' type shit so I make myself known, we go back and forth for a bit and then she calls me... plastic..." Rouge's face and jaw visibly tightened when she recalled the comment that was thrown at her "so that's when the fight started"

Cream tilted her head "may I ask why that comment bothered you so much? You came home absolutely fuming yesterday..."

Rouge waved a hand "personal stuff, don't wanna talk about it"

Amy was pretty tempted to make a slick remark like 'is it because you are?' but concluded that now was not the time and instead told her side of the story "well, I was talking with Sonic and the two of us got pretty drunk, then I remember Sonic saying something about Rouge, it's all pretty much a blur to me but I do remember Sonic talking about me saying it to her face, and the next thing you know is I'm fighting her"

Cream frowned "it seems to me like Sonic was the instigator in that situation, I'm struggling to see why he'd bring Rouge up when he knows that you guys had some tension..." she then shook her head, messing with her braided twin-tails as she spoke "well, to me it seems like you both let a petty and honestly silly disagreement get the better of you and drive you to your limits, my theory is that you both knew that TC7 was a naturally drama fuelling show, so you both already came in with you're walls up, you let something as silly as not getting to a house meeting on time set up an unneeded and unnecessary fued between you that could have been ended in about five minutes if you two just chose to talk, you don't have to be friends, but personally I find it silly that we're on the second day and you two are still at it, the guys have seemingly managed to patch up whatever issues they may have with Shadow, so I think you two should do the same! Just shake hands and move on!"

The two women looked at each other, and as much as they were to embarrassed to admit it, Cream was right. Sure the two had naturally conflicting personalities, but in hindsight their feud did seem very petty and silly "well.. she's not wrong..."

"Yeah, I just don't know how to deal with someone younger than me calling me out like my mom" the three laughed at the joke comment before Rouge continued "but yeah, I guess I let the whole reality thing get to my emotions, sorry 'bout that... but I am willing to start over"

Amy found solace in this and pulled out her hand "well, if we're starting over then I feel the need to introduce myself, hello, my name is Amy Rose"

Rouge then took her hand, and with a small grin, shook it and nodded "nice to meet you, I'm Rouge Le'Blanc"

* * *

_~Cream's Confessional~_

_Seeing those two make up honestly made my heart sing, other than the Temporary Tenants, us girls only have each other on TC7, so seeing them make-up made me so happy, and I'm glad I was able to bring them together!_

* * *

_~Amy's Confessional~_

_Rouge's willingness to, kinda, listen to me and the way she calmly responded to things showed me that she wasn't as bad as I thought she was, and I admit, at times I did overreact and it did look like I was looking for a reaction, but I'm just glad we can put this behind us._

* * *

_~Rouge's Confessional~_

_Friendship with Rosey seems like a bit of a stretch for now, maybe we should talk a bit more before that, but I am glad that we could squash the beef. As funny as it was to watch Rosey get riled up, it was getting pretty old and I think we were all just over the constant back and forth, but since I've made up with Rosey, I wonder what Scourge and Fi will think of her._

* * *

With the guys, The Brotherhood were all in the living room, Sonic and Knuckles were playing NBA 2k19 whilst Tails was still texting Zooey, Shadow was simply laying back with his headphones on and Scourge was just watching the two play whilst Fiona got herself some cereal from the kitchen.

"Hey, hey Knuckles, her Knux" Sonic taunted as they played "why are you sucking my dick in this game? That's how bad you are! Why is my dick straight up in your mouth- Jesus Christ you suck at this game Knucklehead!" he laughed.

"Shut up Blue, you only got that 'cause I accidentally mixed up shoot and pass, I'll whoop your ass in 2k" Knuckles huffed.

"Oh really? Is that why you haven't won yet? Is that why you can't ball? Is that why you suck? 'Cause you'll whoop my ass in 2k?"

"Whatever Maurice" Knuckles chuckled before speaking "anyway, Tails, how's you little chicklet doin'?"

Tails looked up from his phone "chicklet?"

"Well, yeah? Your potential squeeze, how's it going with her, you hit phone sex yet?"

Tails felt his face heating up "she isn't like that Knuckles, we're just friends"

"It's not like he'd have the balls to do it either"

Knuckles continued playing, but still addressed Scourge as he spoke, knowing Tails was probably not going to confront him "what makes ya say that?

Scourge didn't tear his eyes from the screen "well, duh? He seems like the type to have gotten blue balled all his life, he probably hasn't ever passed the hand holding stage, in fact, I doubt he knows what a vagina looks like, he totally doesn't have the guts to make moves on a chick"

Sonic snorted "you're one to talk, you're acting like you pull chicks left and right, when in reality you look like you're not allowed within five metres of a middle school"

Knuckles took one hand off the controller and put it to his mouth "ohohohooo! Personally, I wouldn't have that" he shrugged with a smirk.

Tails knew better and threw a couch pillow at him "stop instigating!"

Scourged scowled "what was that, Blue Balls?"

"Don't act like you didn't hear me" Sonic responded "GUESS WHO JUST SCORED AGAIN KNUCKLEHEAD! SUCK MY DICK, HA!"

"Dammit!" the dreaded male hissed "I wasn't paying attention!"

"Excuses excuses... just admit you're shit at 2k Knux, it's easier"

"Fuck that noise" Knuckled said with furrowed brows and a competitive expression.

Scourge didn't like how casually he was insulted and how Sonic didn't seem to care, _you don't fuck with Scourge Halloway and not acknowledge it _"I suggest you don't start with me Blue Balls"

"Yeah yeah whatever, go cry in your gucci tissues or something"

Scourge growled, Sonic smirked.

* * *

_~Sonic's Confessional~_

_From what I got from my earlier encounter with him, Scourge is a lit like Rouge, except Rouge is a bit too blunt, but means well, whilst Scourge is blunt with the soul purpose of being a dick and pissing you off, once you do the same kinda annoying pissy thing back to him he seems to hate it, ha, this is gonna be fun..._

* * *

_~Scourge's Confessional~_

_So this Sonic Kid thinks he can beat me at my own game, no no no... see, I came here to make the show interesting, so sure, he might have gotten me a bit heated this time around, but just wait until next time... ohoho... just wait..._

* * *

_**BOOM CHAPUTAR 3!**_

_**Sorry for how late it is, I was actually, under the impression that I had already uploaded it, oops!**_

_**As for the two newbies well...**_

_**Fiona: I imagine her as mixed (black/possibly asian or white? idk), but like, very light, say Mariah Carey or itsyellabambi on ig, mixed, but p light skinned with curly hair**_

_**Scourge: white, tbh I'm gonna base him off of one of my good friends lol**_

_**Anyway I hope you enjoyed, Amy and Rouge seem to have patched things up, and Tails and Zooey seem to be forming a budding interest in each other, but will this all last? Find out next time in Tech City Seven!**_

_**WhichisnowtechnicallyTechCityNinebutScourgeandFionawillnotbepermenantandareonlytemporary-**_


	4. The Instigator King

_**(This chapter, as many will be from now on, was a collab with my good friend EbonixBrat)**_

_**After months of silence, I'm back! Sorry for going AWOL, school and stuff has been a trip, esp since I've got less than a year of exams before I gotta pick a college lmao, anyway, I'm back now! (I know this is weird, but I always imagined Rouge sounding more New Yorkan than Southern, like, sounding more Brooklyn when she's mad? Think Marissa from Mob Wives, when she's chill she sounds sort of Valley esq. and stuck up, still with an accent, but it's more toned down, but when she's mad she sounds like, full on Brooklyn New York accent)**_

_**Welcome to Chapter 4 of Tech City Seven: The Instigator King**_

**_Also a quick warning, similar to a lot of ratchet reality tv, the cussin may get extreme. Also, I am a black guy that gets too into it when writing dialogue so I might drop and n word here and there, I'll try to keep that sort of language to a minimum, but I'm also a black dude livin in the hood who watches a lot of Love and Hip Hop and Bad Girls Club so if you see the word 'nigga' used at any given time, try not to get toooo heated lmao._**

**_Edit: I also wanna clarify that "ion" in this context means "I don't" (pronounced I Don't except without saying the D or T, you know what I mean lol), it's a piece of aave I wanted to clarify, I don't mean the scientific term ion haha_**

* * *

Life in the TC7 house was going smoothly, so smoothly that production was worried that the show would get boring. See, everyone had their own trio that they wouldn't really move out of, The Brotherhood had each other, Amy, Cream and Shadow stuck together and Rouge hung out with Fiona and Scourge, any possible long term drama (such as Amy and Rouge) had already been sorted out, and if this went on for any longer, production would have had to instigate some beef. However, what they seemed to forget was they had Scourge in the house, and Scourge _lived_ for drama. Similarly to Sonic, Scourge wanted nothing more than to see a good fight, but unlike Sonic, Scourge was willing to pull a few strings just to get some cheap entertainment. It had been three days since the two Temporary Tenants had made their way in, but it seemed like they were getting along well... with Rouge. The others clearly didn't like them, but who cared about them when a whole celeb was in their mix?

It was around 11am when Scourge sat beside Fiona and heard her gossiping with Rouge "so I told her to bring me some receipts and guess what? Ma was on HUSH, it was type funny!"

Rouge rolled her eyes "man, I hate girls like that, if you 'bout it then be 'bout if, if you not, you not! Don't act hard if you don't want smoke,, if you cant handle the heat then stay the fuck up out the kitchen, point blank period"

Scourge smirked, "is that shade Rouge?"

Rouge snorted, flipping her almost-silver hair as she did so "don't you dare, we squashed the beef dude, you know this"

"Aight bet, that don't change the fact that she's focusing her jealousy on Fi now"

Fiona was quick to turn her head to face him "hol' on, what?"

* * *

_~Fiona's Confessional~_

_Now, I know damn well I did not hear Scourge say what he just said, Chihuahua was talkin' me? Really? Does she know who she's fuckin' with or is she one of those girls who thinks because she won a single fight in middle school that she's hard now? I didn't come here lookin' for a fight, but I also didn't come here to be disrespected by a flop singer who's only claim to fame is the Disney Channel, so now what the fuck is up?_

* * *

"Yup" Scourge shrugged, "She's been hating on you since you walked through the door"

"Bet, I'm gonna let it slide just this once, but if she keeps running her mouth, I'm gonna have to check her"

Rouge avoided speaking too much, especially since her and Amy just made up, but she did try to hype up her new friend a little bit "you betta girl? Don't be lettin' nobody talk brazy (yes, I spelt that right, it's hood slang lol) behind yo back, you know how these lil' tough talkers be.

* * *

_~Rouge's Confessional~_

_Look, I know me and Rosey squashed the beef and we ain't goin' at it no more, but Fiona's my friend now and Rosey and I are barely acquaintances, but Imma always ride for my friends, so if push comes to shove, I want FiFi to know I'm finna have her back._

* * *

Fiona scoffed "I'n gon' keep it pretty until it's time to really pop off"

Fiona sat back in a bit of a huff, to be completely honest, she wasn't much of a fighter, but she'd scrap if need be. To know that Amy was apparently dissing her behind her back was aggravating, and as much as she would usually let it slide, she didn't want to look like a punk in front of her new friends. Scourge smirked, it may take some pushing and shoving but he was starting to get said drama that he begged for in the beginning. He then stood up, stretching his arms and slowly sliding off his tank top "damn, it's hot as fuck in here"

Rouge couldn't stop herself from eyeing him slightly, letting out an amused chuckle, she sat back "kinda like you, naaah just kiddin' but daaaamn king, where'd you get all that muscle from?"

Fiona let out an ugly snort and playfully hit her "girl stooop!"

"Nah, keep gassin' me up, I ain't complaining" he winked, making the girls' laughter increase.

"Y'all are too goofy, I swear" Fiona finally let out with an eye roll.

In the kitchen, Shadow was annoyed, the three Bratskateers as he liked to call them were being very loud, he would have said something but he wasn't in the mood to deal with Scourge's attitude. He put his headphones back on and blasted music so loud that he didn't hear Tails walk into the kitchen and grab himself some breakfast. To be as honest as possible, Tails wasn't really enjoying his stay at the TC7 house, yeah he had The Brotherhood, and he still talked to Zooey quite a bit, but he felt really... out of place. Everyone seemed to benefit somewhat except for him, he was out of his element and frankly enough Reality TV wasn't his thing. However, he didn't want to be a stick in the mud and decided to be as involved as possible, even if it meant going to clubs he didn't want to and talking to people who made him uncomfortable.

"Hey Tails" The ginger looked behind him to see Cream standing there in nothing but an oversized tee and some flip-flops. He didn't want to admit this at first, but he always thought that Cream was rather attractive, she had a pretty face and a nice personality, it was actually why he hadn't spoken to her much before, he was a little too shy to approach her. He then sighed and remembered why he came here in the first place, Tails promised to become more assertive and learn how to handle being under pressure, that meant he had to at least try and bond with his other housemates.

"Hey Cream, 'sup?" He responded, raising a hand in acknowledgement.

Cream sat down on a chair by the dining table and yawned, stretching a little bit "nothin' much, just enjoying my morning, you?"

"Same"

The two were silent for some time, allowing Tails to plan different ways to segway the conversation "so uh..." he awkwardly began "how'd you like your stay here so far?"

Really? Tails wanted to slap himself for that lame conversation starter.

"Oh, it's alright... I mean, I kinda like the chill atmosphere right now, but this is Reality TV so I know it won't last" she chuckled, Tails nodding in agreement. Silence overtook the room again, but instead of forcing more small talk, Tails chose to stay quiet. He had gathered by now that he and Cream were both rather mellow individuals, it was actually really nice being able to sit down with her and not feel the need to keep a conversation going. Cream was alright with just appreciating the quiet, as was he, so this made the morning feel a lot less awkward.

Shadow has removed his headphones, startled by the seemingly sudden appearance of the two "oh, morning" he muttered, receiving a bashful nod from Tails and a friendly wave from Cream.

"Morning Shadow, are you up to anything today? Any new projects?"

The dark haired male shook his head and shrugged "I'm in a bit of a block right now, I plan on just listening to other sources for inspiration and such"

"I see I see..." Cream nodded "that makes sense, I often do that when I need story ideas, listening to other pieces of media or reading other novels is a good way to kind spark a light of idea...ness"

Shadow let out an amused huff "that's not a word, but you are right"

Tails awkwardly sat there as the two casually conversed, he wanted to join in but he didn't feel like he should. They were both so creative, granted he was a creator too, but the two were creative in a romantic and fanciful way, they made music and fiction, whilst Tails was just a tinkerer and inventor of occasionally failed technology, how was he supposed to relate to them in any way?

* * *

_~Tails' Confessional~_

_The longer I stay in this house, the more I feel like I should have never came... I dunno what it is, I just don't feel like I was made for Reality TV? Knowing there's a camera everywhere I go, broadcasting everything I do to the world feels different from what I had imagined it to feel like... But hey, my mom didn't raise a quitter, so I guess I gotta just suck it up, huh?_

* * *

Back up in the Girl's Room, Amy had been awake for quite some time, but chose to spend most of her morning in bed. The girl was happy that her and Rouge could hash things out and she didn't need to do the needless catfighting anymore, but for whatever reason she got a very bad feeling that some underlining issue was building. She shrugged, it had nothing to do with her so why bother? She got out of bed and went to fix herself up, she took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and got dressed in a simple white tracksuit with her hair tied in a very short ponytail. Walking out of the room, Amy ran into Knuckles and Sonic, who sounded like they were having their typical friendly arguments.

"See that's your issue Knux, you don't seem to see that I could drop you in ANY fighting game"

"Put that on somethin', if you really mean it"

"On my mother, on God, on my siblings, on LIFE, Smash Bros, Marvel vs Capcom, any WWE game, I can and WILL destroy you!"

"Bet but you can't whoop me in real life though, can ya?"

Sonic rolled his eyes "Okay Dwayne Johnson you must be soooo proud that you can beat a small athlete like myself in fight"

Amy shook her head at the two before walking up to them "hey guys, how are you?"

Sonic was the first to return her greetings "we good! How ya been Ames?"

"Just vibin' and stuff, nothing really"

The three walked downstairs and were greeted by the sight of Scourge trying to show himself off to Rouge and Fiona, the image caused Amy to grimace, whilst the other two resisted the urge to laugh.

* * *

_~Amy's Confessional~_

_Scourge needs to understand that it's not his looks getting him places, it's his money._

* * *

_~Knuckles' Confessional~_

_I KNOW this lil' boy ain't trynna show off his ribcage bum ass tattoos, I like Rouge but she really needs to stop hypin' him up because bro really thinks he's that dude and it's tragic._

* * *

"I see all of you whores are awake now, so lemme make an ANNOUNCEMENT!" Rouge then stood up, as in, she stood on the coffee table "on today's thrilling episode of The Rouge Show, we're all going shopping! Mainly because no tea no shade but I've some of your stuff and I am not hanging with bummy dressin' people! You all cute so you gotta express it with your clothing!" she then pointed at the kitchen "also, y'all ain't pullin' the same bs y'all did when we went clubbing, EVERYONE is going shopping with us, that includes The Homebody Gang over there!"

* * *

_~Shadow's Confessional~_

_Can anybody say First World Problems much? I'm really not in the mood to do this, but I guess since I missed out clubbing it's only fair if I go shopping, less loud anyway._

* * *

It wasn't long until everyone was getting ready to go out and about with Rouge, the debutante had offered to pay for everything, which was honestly what pushed the naysayers into agreeing. Tails was reluctant on going, he wasn't one to dress well and feared that he would be made fun of for his clothing choices or the cheaper brands he was more willing to buy, it seemed as though there was no winning today.

Everyone had dressed rather casually, but of course, The Three Bratskateers were the ones to show out. First out was Scourge, who was decked from head to toe in_ Gucci_, from a _Gucci_ headband to a_ Gucci_ hoodie to _Gucci_ pants and even_ Gucci_ flip-flops. It was honestly rather obnoxious in the eyes of everyone else.

Then was Fiona, who looked more like she was going clubbing than shopping, she wore a bronze, slim fitting _Louis Vuitton_ dress that was a little short and held up by two spaghetti traps, she wore a white fur coat with silver platform heels and a _Chanel_ bag on her elbow.

Finally, there was Rouge who... actually looked very casual? She wore a simple black _Notorious B.I.G_ shirt from _Fashion Nova_ which read **_"Trust Nobody"_** that was tugged into a pair of skinny ripped jeans, she wore a pair of grey _Balenciaga_ sneakers and a short puffer jacket. Her makeup was very subtle, her lips were lightly glossed and the most she did on her eyes was some liner and lashes. Her large hair (Which was starting to lose it's silvery color) had been brushed into little space buns at the side whilst the rest was let loose to fall freely.

Overall, she looked less fancy than they had expected.

"Aye" Knuckles started, raising a brow in approval "just peeped Biggie on the shirt"

Rouge returned a toothy smile and tilted her head to the side, "gotta show respect to the G, ya know?"

Knuckles sent her nod, making Rouge beamed. She was happy knowing that she was very slowly getting 'Red Dreads' on her side, she wouldn't say that she was crushing on him as of now, but she definitely wanted to keep in close range, just in case.

"Okay bitches, we're going to the mall!" she then giggled "aaaand productions driving us because as much as I would love to drive, I was made to be chauffeured"

"Biiiitch, when I got my first chauffeur I was soooo gassed up, ANYWAY, let's go! I gotta get like, ten pounds of clothes!" Fiona borderline shrieked.

* * *

_~Amy's Confessional~_

_ I don't even think Rouge cares._

* * *

_~Cream's Confessional~_

_These girls are so loud, if I ever yelled like that I'd lose my voice the next day!_

* * *

Now, one of Shadow's biggest fears was being stuck in a cramped space, but the TC7 team had provided a large bus for everyone to chill in, they basically had a whole party bus to themselves to chill in until they reached the mall. It was a relatively calm trip, until Scourge began talking "yooooo Chi-Chi"

"Who?" Fiona asked.

Scourge pointed towards Amy "Chi-Chi, the Chihuahua", Amy rolled her eyes, she was about to retort before being cut off by Scourge "I heard you're always talking about Fi when she's not around, so now that you're in the same area, why not sort out all of your issues? Ya know, so we don't start no problem during the shopping trip that the wonderful Rouge arranged for us" he said with a smirk, looking Amy up and down.

Amy took that as him sizing her up, seeing if she was brave enough to confront Fiona. She decided not to get aggressive right off the bat but still held her ground "I mean I don't talk about her like ever but if there's an issue we can sort it out"

Fiona turned her head to face her "you sure? 'Cause I been here for three days and apparently you already mentioning me"

"Did I not just say I don't? Funnily enough you don't matter like that to me for me to be mentioning you and talking shit"

"Aight bet, let's keep it that way"

Scourge shrugged "sounds like she cappin', she's probably trying to hide it now 'cause she got called out"

Shadow, who had removed his headphones to hear what was going on, shot Scourge a look of disapproval "you're such a fucking instigator it's actually depressing to watch"

"Not as depressing as your stank ass attitude edgelord"

* * *

_~Scourge's Confessional~_

_So what if I'm an instigator? Call me the fucking Instigator King because I'm trynna see people pop the fuck OFF in this house!_

* * *

Shadow would have made another, much more disrespectful comment to him, had Rouge not perked up once the bus stopped "we're here folks!" she yelled, getting up from her seat and strutting down the center of the bus like some sort of catwalk model, "time to do some shooooppiiiiing!" the rich woman stepped out of the bus and took a deep breath before allowing the others to step out with her. The TC7 squad decided that, to avoid awkwardness and ensure everyone had at least a semi-good time, they would split up into groups of three, this plan seemed to be going well, that was until someone in particular stepped on the scene.

This person was a brown skinned male with curly dark brown locs, his eyes were a hazel brown and he wore an all white suit "Hello everyone!"

Rouge frowned "damn, fuck is you doin' here?"

"You know him?" Sonic said with a raised brow.

Rouge would have face palmed, had it not been for the fact that she forgot to spray on any settler that day over her makeup "y'all really don't know nothin' about this show... That's Nicholas Nicole! The producer! If he appears that means he gon' impose some bullshit on us"

Nicholas Nicole, or simply Nicole let off a laugh "calm down Rouge, anyway yes! I am the producer of this show, call me Nicole! I can be anywhere, anytime, so don't be suprised if I pop out of nowhere!"

"That sounds like a threat..." Tails quietly added.

"AAAAND! To avoid y'all doin' that boring threesome shit-"

Cream paused "threesome?"

"We gon' put you in our own assigned groups! And before you complain no you don't have a say in it and no I don't care about yo' feelins, SO!" he began, holding back a chuckle as the cast groaned "the first trio is going to be... Shadow, Sonic and Scourge! We finna call you the Lookalikes huehuehue..."

"Oh hell nah" Sonic shook his head, "I mean Shadow's kinda cool _occasionally_ but I'm not boutta hang with this asshole for the next few hours!"

Shadow rolled his eyes "wow, occasionally? I'm so flattered" he uttered with heavy dripping sarcasm.

"You're not exactly a prize either Blue Balls"

Nicole disregarded them with a flip of his hand "anywho! Our next trio will be... dramatic drumroll... Rouge, Tails and Cream!"

"Oh... okay then..."

"Yaaaaay!" Rouge squealed "I get to be with the two most adorablest people here! I knooow so many outfits that would look sooooo good on y'all!"

Amy scoffed "adorablest?"

"And as you know that leaves our final trio, Knuckles, Fiona and Amy! you guys gotta all meet back up at 4pm at the food court, that gives you four hours to do all of yo' shopping! BYYYYYE!"

"Woohooo, can't wait" Amy murmured, looking to the ground.

Fiona's eyes widened "how you gon'-" but, shockingly enough Nicole had... disappeared? Fiona stood there, suprised for a few seconds, before looking back to scowl at the other two "I'll put up with y'all if you don't get in my fucking way aight?"

Amy chose not to respond whilst Knuckles simply shrugged, today was going to be VERY long.

* * *

Sonic, Shadow and Scourge (also known as the Lookalikes) staggered through the shopping all, Rouge had given each "group leader" , i.e Sonic, Fiona and herself one of her many credit cards, which they were to use to pay for whatever they buy. Despite this, they had yet to actually buy anything or enter any stores. Scourge stretched with a yawn before holding his hand out to Sonic "yo Blue Balls, gimme the credit card"

"Why would I do that? Use your own, aren't you the air to some multimillionaire company?"

"And Rouge gave us those to use to pay, now hand it over I'm trynna go to the LV store?"

"LV?"

"Louis Vuitton- you didn't know what LV meant? Damn you BROKE broke" Scourge said with a laugh "but since you wanna act like an auntie that ain't got dick in six months, a.k.a STUCK UP, I'll use my own damn credit card" Scourge said with a turn before making his way to the Louis Vuitton store. At first, the other two wanted to abandon him there, but then they realized that Nicole would probably bring his uninvited ass there somehow and force them to go, so they swallowed their pride and entered the high fashion shop.

Scourge had made his way to the mens section and nodded with approval "oh yeah... I'm trynna cop me a leather jacket" he said, holding onto the bronze colored coat like it was priceless.

Sonic scoffed "don't you already have like fifty?"

Shadow tilted his head "that's just a normal leather jacket with the logo printed everywhere, and they're selling it for... $975!?"

"That's like, nothing" Scourge said, taking it off the hanger "I'm getting this"

Sonic was going to say something slick in response but paused when he saw something that caught his eye. it was a bright when hoodie with the signature Louis Vuitton logo printed onto it, but in the middle it read "Supreme", Sonic found it funny, this was the kind of thing Scourge would wear. On the other hand, Sonic hadn't been able to buy anything when the Louis x Supreme collab first dropped (mainly because of how needlessly expensive it all was) but hey, it hadn't a while since it dropped, so the price had probably gone down a considerable amount. He walked over to check the price tag and-

"What the FUCK!?"

The price tag read $12,431 and it made him let out a chuckle of shock "all for one lame cotton hoodie?"

"Funny how it's now a lame hoodie 'cause you can't afford it, but you were practically eye fucking it a second ago" Shadow snorted "but I agree, that's way too much for a hoodie"

Scourge shrugged "just use Rouge's credit card"

"I'm not spending $12k of her money-"

"Oh my god, that's why she gave you the damn credit card! To spend! Now stop being pussies and run up a check goddamn!"

* * *

_~Scourge's Confessional~_

_These two gotta be the first two people in the world to deny free money, like? Bro you got Rouge Le'Blanc's bank account at your disposal and you don't wanna use it? Couldn't be me..._

* * *

Meanwhile, over with Rouge, Tails and Cream, the three had made their way into Forever 21 and were looking around. Tails had planned to lay back, and watch the other two shop "Creamy, this black and white striped mini dress would look so chic on you!"

'Mini dress? Those exist?' Tails thought, slouching a little before Rouge hit him.

"No no no! No slouchy sweetie! Slouchy make bad back!" she playfully scolded before adding the dress to the mountain of clothing they had picked up (and most of it was for Cream). They looked around for more, Tails had become slightly accustomed to just letting the women shop whilst he just watched. He didn't mind, he actually didn't want anything and didn't think he'd be able to pull off anything "high fashion" anyway.

However, Tails should have known Rouge intended to buy them BOTH a whole new closet.

"I think I got you enough Creamy, now onto Tails!" she said, grabbing his arm "you wanna look good for Zooey, don't ya? Wanna make a good move on her?"

Tails nervously scratched the back of his head "I mean, I-I don't think our relationship is at that point yet-"

"And you're pretty cute Tails, not my type of course, I'm into muscular guys-"

"Yet you thought Scourge was hot?"

"In the face! Plus I was being nice! Anyway, as I was saying you're not my type but you're super cute! All you need is a good haircut and some new clothes and you'll be stuntin' on all of these hoes! Now come on, to the men's section!" she said, grabbing his arm and strutting off, Cream couldn't help but laugh as she followed.

* * *

With Fiona, Amy and Knuckles, after a... decline on Fiona's credit card (as she thought using Rouge's made her look broke), an argument with the clerk had broken out, the clerk was a rather young, tired looking tanned female, had a slicked back violet colored ponytail and wore her uniform in a scruffy manner, her name tag read 'Perci'.

"Fuck you mean it declined? I got money!" Fiona snapped.

"Well sorry ma'am but having money doesn't mean your card has money, it declined, you're broke" Perci said with a bland and steady tone, her eyes not wavering against Fiona, Perci had dealt with too much nonsense in her customer service career to let some rich girl punk her.

"First of all, don't call me broke bitch, let's not go there-"

"Don't call me a bitch just 'cause you can't afford shit, I said your card has declined, stop trying to argue with me and dip hoe I got other customers to deal with" Perci quickly retorted with a roll of her eyes.

Fiona scoffed before clapping her hands "I get it bitch, you see the camera crew and now you trynna act out? My card ain't declined ma, now gimme my shit"

Perci nodded "Oh really? so tell me why..." she swiped Fiona's card against the reading machine, and instead of it's normal beep, it buzzed "it does that? Take yo broke ass on, anyway" she turned to face Amy "would you like to check out ma'am?"

Amy nodded "actually yes I'd-" she was then immediately cut off by a pissed off Fiona, who walked closer to the counter.

"You actin' made disrespectful for a bitch who works at the front desk, you know that?"

"And you acting mad cocky for a broke hoe who can't afford a shirt and some socks, fuck outta my face" Perci said, her levelled tone sorta shifting.

Fiona didn't move, in fact she stepped even closer "and what the fuck you gon' do if I don't? You gon' hit me? Try me bitch"

Perci glared at Fiona "Look, Ion know who you are and Ion care, but you gon' get out my fuckin' face 'cause I ain't the one, I'll rock yo ass, you better move, I'm trynna be professional but you pushing my buttons"

"Nah, you ain't finna do shit so stop talking out ya ass bitch, ugly ass hoe!"

Perci stepped forward "I said back up, this is you're last warning"

Fiona waved a hand in her face "if you feelin' froggy bitch then leap! I ain't arguin' with no broke ass ugly ass-" before she could even finish, Perci had hit her, pretty hard mind you, across the face. Fiona gasped before attempting to hop over the counter, Perci then grabbed her by the collar and dragged her across, and what occurred next was a sequence of Perci the clerk delivering for lack of better phrasing, a devastating ass whooping.

* * *

_**Whoooo, what an episode huh? Scourge tried instigating shit, Fiona's suspicious of Amy, we met the producer (totally not my self insert cough cough) Rouge wants to swag Tails out and Fiona not only got exposed for being broke (which coulda been avoided if she just used Rouge's card tb) but she also got beat up by the clerk! **_

_**What will happen next time? Will Fiona ever live down her beatdown? Will Rouge be able to properly ice out out man Tails, will Sonic finally use the damn credit card, will I actually update on time? **_

_**Find out next time on Tech City Seven Episode 5: A Multitude of Bumps!**_


	5. A Multitude of Bumps

**_(This chapter, as many will be from now on, was a collab with my good friend EbonixBrat)_**

**_Aaaye, wassup y'all, back at it again with chap5 of this trainwreck fic lmao-_**

**_Last time, we met the producer, the gang went shopping and Fiona got her ass whooped, tragically, now onto the aftermath of all that._**

**_TbhIOnlyReallyPickedThisBackUpBecauseIveBeenRewatchingBGC-_**

**_Anyway, please enjoy Episode five of TC7, A Multitude of Bumps!_**

* * *

Somewhere in an unknown location, Nicole sat on a chair, watching the cameras in amusement, Fiona had just gotten into her first fight, and not only was it with a clerk of all people, but Fiona seemed to be losing rather badly, so badly in fact that maybe it was a better idea not to air the entire fight as to avoid the model suing them. Nicole looked up, letting off a deep exhale before resting his head on his hand "ay, Markus you there?" not too shortly after he asked, a pale man with black buzzcut hair entered the room, wearing a pair of large pair of headphones.

"Sup boss?" he asked, holding onto a clipboard.

"That girl, the one that beat up Fiona... you found her name yet?"

"It seems to be Perci Chateau if our research was correct"

Nicole chuckled "Chateau? Fancy, keep her noted down"

"Why's that boss?"

"I dunno, I just wonder if she'd mind being on reality TV"

* * *

With the Lookalikes, Scourge was sampling yet another designer leather jacket, much to the annoyance of the other two, the rich dude already owned about thirty million, so why did he need any more? The had since left the _Louis Vuitton_ store and were currently inside some other designer place, in all honesty Shadow had lost track of where they were, and had buried himself into his phone, ignoring the other two as the looked around, especially since Scourge was the only one doing any actual shopping. He had flip-flopped between playing games, listening to music and texting on his phone. As for who he was texting? Mostly his sister, and his buddy Omega, a fellow producer who he worked with often. Shadow would never admit this but he sort of missed them, Maria and Omega were pretty much his only real friends, some may consider that sad since one of them was his literal sister, but he didn't mind that. Shadow never went out of his way to interact or be friendly with those he didn't like, and since he didn't like many people, it was no surprise that he only spoke to them.

The conversations were simple, how are you, what have you been up to, what's it like being on TV, things like that, until Maria sent a simple but slightly annoying question.

**_Adopted lmaoooo_****_:_**_ Have u made any friends?_

**_FilthyJokerMain: _**_Sorta, these guys are a lil cool ig_

**_Adopted lmaoooo: _**_U better not be lying Sahil, u promised to try to be more friendly ;(_

**_FilthyJokerMain:_**_ Im not lying omg, also you know I cant just magically become an extrovert, right?_

**_Adopted lmaoooo: _**_Yh but u need to learn to not be an ass Sahil, u know this, anyway dad wants to talk, should I tellm to text u/_

**_Adopted lmaoooo: _**_*Tell him_

**_FilthyJokerMain:_**_ Nah, I dont wanna talk to him_

**_Adopted lmaoooo: _**_Aight, ttyl Sahil_

**_FilthyJokerMain:_**_ Byeeeeeee_

Shadow smiled a little at the messaged, Sonic saw this and grinned upon noticing this, sliding up to Shadow with an honestly shit eating grin "who's got you cheesin' like that bro? Your girl?"

"My sister" he frowned, his smile immediately faulting once Sonic slid in, why does no one here know how to mind their own business? Sonic's smirk failed to leave his face, instead deciding to mess with Shadow a little bit more.

"Is she hot?"

Shadow almost instantly shot a glare to him "what the fuck dude, why do you wanna know? Fuckin' creep"

Sonic snorted before soon falling into a fit of laughter "I'm just playin' with ya dude! Unless she actually is hot, then introduce me, I wouldn't mind being a brother in law and what not" he said, finding a humor in Shadow's disgusted expression. The dude wasn't that bad, and hanging out with him showed Sonic that maybe he was just one of those people that had a hard time opening up to people, sure, Shadow had his asshole moments, but he was sure of a hell lot better to hang out with than Mr. Moneybags over there.

Shadow sighed, deciding he was no longer going to entertain the athlete's nonsense, he noticed that Scourge had left the building "aye, where did highlighter head go?" he asked, looking about, the store now only had them, a few others and the camera crew. Sonic soon shook his head, Scourge seemed to have left when they were distracted, but they needed to quickly reunite before Nicole magically appeared and made them do it by force.

Little did the two know, Scourge was now all the way at the other side of the mall, trying to find Rouge and Fiona, he was bored of hanging out with the other two and frankly they were cramping his style. His only wish was that the bastard producer didn't force him with those lames. He had his hands in his pockets, before soon, seeing Rouge just barely through the window of Forever 21, she seemed to be dragging that Tails guy by the arm, and as always he looked wimpy and scared.

* * *

_~Scourge's Confessional~_

_Lord, what the fuck is up with that guy? Bro's on the most popular show on TV right now, and is shopping with a rich, hot chick who's willing to pay for everything and he's still acting more emo than that fucking edgelord, he probably got bullied in school, I've never seen such a sad sack in my entire like, whew, couldn't be me..._

* * *

Scourge soon approached the two, scoffing upon noticing Cream was there too 'forgot she existed' he thought, before waving at Rouge and approaching in his typical manner. Tails winced upon seeing him, he didn't want to deal with Scourge of all people, not when dealing with the embarrassment of Rouge forcing him into clothes like some sort of mannequin "heeeey Rouge, what's happenin'?" he asked her, leaning on a rack when he arrived.

Rouge looked back, fluttering her pretty blue eyes before waving back "oh, hey Scourge, aren't you supposed to be with Sonic and Shadow?"

"Hell nah, they're sooo lame, came to see how it is with you"

Rouge shrugged, looking back at Tails with a smile "I'm buying some new shit for Ginger over here, I just got done with Creamy anyway- saaay, you're a dude Scourge! What do you think would look good on him?"

To be honest, Scourge wanted to be petty and say nothing, but he knew Rouge would probably get on his ass, plus messing with people who never fought back wasn't fun in the slightest "he's once of those nerd- smart types, right? Why not get something office casual, or academic casual? Like dress shirts and blazers".

Rouge's eyes glimmered "you right! Oh my gosh, come on Tails, to the other side of the mens section!"

"There's more...?" Tails whined, slightly exasperated by all the walking around they had to do. Once they reached where Rouge had intended for them to be, Scourge and Cream could only watch in slight sympathy as the fashionista forced the timid teen into a wide array of different clothes. He couldn't get a break, it seemed as though with every outfit he took off, Rouge had about fifty more for him to wear, all while she squealed about how cute he apparently was. After a needlessly long time, she had finally decided on what she was going to by him, and put all of the clothes into the shopping basket, Cream felt sorry for the cashier who had to deal with all of it.

"You know Tails" she smirked "we're gonna get you a haircut after this, I'm sorry but that unkempt, scruffy mess is simply not gonna cut it, we want you to be a babe magnet, not a babe repellent"

Scourge snorted, wasn't he already a babe repellent? "I know a barber, I wonder how a high top would look on him?"

Rouge rolled her eyes "when I said babe magnet, I didn't mean he has to look like a clone of you Scourge" she snickered, turning around to walk to the counter.

"Hey, what's wrong with looking like me? I mean, you seem to like it" he teasingly added, causing Rouge to hit him on the arm.

"You gas a dude up one time and he forgets how to act, gosh!"

* * *

_~Rouge's Confessional~_

_Is it just me, or has Scourge been flirtin' with me a little bit? I mean, I'm not against it, no one can really resist my Rougey charm, but it's still cute to watch, although he is layin' it on a lil' thick now..._

* * *

With, Knuckles, Amy and Fiona, the three had just been escorted out of the store, with Fiona practically being dragged out by security. The brunette was kicking screaming, her anger rivalling that of Rouge's after that Neon's World fight. The model was shrieking about ugly bitches, wanting to beat someone's ass the audacity that girl had. In a way, the other two felt a little bad for her. Sure, she technically did somewhat instigate the fight, she was still publicly humiliated, and by a clerk of all people. Amy scrunched her face up in second hand embarrassment, she knew a beating like that must have destroyed Fiona's ego, shattering it into a million shards.

Once out of the store, Fiona had to be pulled to the side by production, who attempted to calm her down. However, she wasn't having it and continued to throw a temper tantrum, angrily demanding production do something about the girl that hit her, once she was told that was out of their control and they couldn't do anything about someone who wasn't a cast member, she flipped, stomping her foot and whining like a child. While this annoyed them to say the least, they knew they had to deal with it for now, plus, this sort of thing brought in ratings, so they let her have her moment.

Eventually, she had somewhat calmed down, her red face, which was stained with angry tears, had cooled down a little and her breathing had softened for harsh pants to steady, quiet breaths. She had stopped yelling, and simply gripped onto her purse tightly, using it as a makeshift stress ball. As once stated, despite the persona she liked to portray, Fiona wasn't one for physical fighting. She wasn't a natural fire cracker like Amy, and she didn't have years of martial arts training and street connections like Rouge, she preferred to use her words, as she believed she was very good at formulating insults and arguments. So for someone to not only swing on her, but drag her like some sort of rag doll angered her, how dare that broke nobody lay a dirty, unwashed finger on her? The nerve, the gaul, the absolute AUDACITY of it all was what really pissed her off.

Not only that, but it had happened in front of Amy, the one who had apparently been shit talking her, what if the annoying bitch now thought she was weak? What she would now continue her shit talking, thinking she could get away with it because Fiona supposedly couldn't fight, all because some random put their hands on her? No, she couldn't let that happen, she refused to let that happen, she'd rather die than let that happen.

Fiona soon placed her purse around her elbow, fanning herself off and taking a deep breath, she touched up her makeup, before soon sashaying away from production and approaching the two as if nothing had ever happened. Once they saw her, Knuckles raised a hand in acknowledgement, waving a little when she walked up to them.

"Yo Fiona, you good?" he asked, a little worried for her physical, and emotional well being.

She waved a hand "good? I'm chillin', it's all good" she said in a blasé manner, shrugging the question off.

Whilst Knuckles continued to feel doubtful, Amy didn't care. She was honestly more angry about being unable to buy the cute cardigan she found, having to put it back really bothered her. It wasn't her that was out here fighting, so why did she have to pay for hit by being forced out of the store?

The three awkwardly stood there, unsure of what to do next, they couldn't talk because they didn't know nor like each other that much, and they didn't really feel like shopping anymore, after a few more minutes of this, Amy decided to speak "wanna go get some ice cream?"

* * *

With the Duo, Sonic and Shadow were walking through the mall, talking about whatever Sonic decided to bring up. During this conversation, Sonic hadn't failed to notice their dynamic, Shadow was never one to start a conversation, it was always Sonic who brought something up, whilst Shadow simply went along with it, the same was the case with their shopping, Shadow never requested where to go, he simply followed Sonic and rolled with whatever he picked. At first, Sonic thought Shadow was just some brooding ass who kept up an edgy persona to fit his music, but from what it looked like, he was just this socially awkward guy that didn't like it when his personal bubble was violated, he was okay with following, he wasn't big on leading. It was subtle, but noticeable, and some might say a little adorable-

_Wooooah, you can't go calling other dudes cute bro, that's kinda sus._

If it wasn't for him not wanting to be judged by Shadow, Sonic would have scoffed at the comment. Shut up, conscience, you know exactly what he meant by that.

His pondering was cut short when the two soon saw Knuckles, Amy and Fiona in the distance, Sonic then looked at Shadow with a smirk "let's go say hi"

"But Nicole said-"

"Fuck him, if Leather Boy can go off with who knows what and do who knows what, we can go and hang out with those three, come on emoooo!"

* * *

_~Shadow's Confessional~_

_Sonic is annoying, childish, and overall aggravating, but, when he's not being all of those things, he's sorta cool, and dare I say we're bonding a little bit._

_Not that much though, don't get your hopes up, I still cannot stand him._

* * *

Back to Rouge's group, they had long since paid for the clothes and were now inside the barber shop Scourge had recommended. Cream was reading a magazine, Rouge was using her phone whilst Scourge chatting to one of the barbers. Tails however, sat with an antsy shiver, he hadn't been to the barbers since he was a little kid, he was never a fan of putting the fate of his hair in other peoples' hands, and plus, he actually liked the scruffy wavy thing he had going on...

_But you need to get out of your comfort zone, isn't that why you came here?_

Yeah, but he wanted to comfortably ease out of it, not be violently dragged out, he felt really uncomfortable, not only that but the hairstyles they boasted on their posters weren't his style at all...

_God, you're such a fucking pussy._

Tails sighed, he hated that nagging voice in the back of his head, sometimes he wondered if it had an off switch. He simply looked at the styles that were on display, trying to choose one to try. A buzz cut? Nah, last time he tried that, Sonic and Knuckles wouldn't stop smacking the back of his head! A side cut manbun? Nope, didn't suit him at all... a high top? Tails gagged, like he'd wanna look like Green Scalp over there... After a bit of searching, Tails found a style that he thought looked nice, it was similar to a high top, but lacked the slicked factor and the needless lines, the sides were cut, whilst the smooth hair at the top was styled carefully to the side, giving it an professional yet stylish vibe to it, okay, so that was what he was going to go with.

Not long after he had made that decision, a free barber called over to him, signalling that it was his turn. Tails reluctantly approached, the barber was a large man with an infectious smile, he wore a purple vest and some long cargo pants, as well as having a thick mustache and his hair slicked back "hello there" he greeted kindly, allowing Tails the chance to get comfortable "I'm Big, I'll be your barber kid, you're new around here, right?

Wow, this guy was really nice, and welcoming, Tails could feel his lingering nerves almost instantly disappearing "um, y-yeah, I am, first time at a barber in a while"

Big simply nodded "ah, so you've been doin' your own hair? lookin' for a switch up aye? Watcha after?"

Tails simply pointed at the style he had chosen earlier, Big then nodded "that ones pretty popular amongst you young folk, that and that silly high top, if I had a dime for every time I was asked to do that I wouldn't hafta work here anymore" he chuckled, bringing out the razor "anyway, hold still, will ya?"

Thus, the haircut began, it had been so long since Tails felt a razor on his head, it was odd, and a little uncomfortable, but not as unpleasant as he remembered it being. Lord, little Tails loved to over exaggerate things, huh?

_Big Tails still loves to over exaggerate things._

Oh shut up.

Tails simply sat back, closing his eyes, allowing Big to work his magic. He began thinking, what would the others think of his new hairdo? Would they make fun of it? What if they thought it was too try hardy, what would the rest of the Brotherhood think of it? What would they say about it?

_What would Zooey think about it?_

What would Zooey- huh? No, Zooey wouldn't mind, it would just be a silly haircut to her, right? She was a naturally laid back person after all.

_Would she think you're insanely hot or insanely ugly?_

She wouldn't care, plus their relationship wasn't at that point where his looks even mattered.

_It could be, if you weren't such a coward._

Tails decided to ignore that voice. Soon, Big sprayed something on his head, before removing his cloak with a grin "tadaa! What do ya think?"

Tails looked at himself in shock, that was him? He looked so... cleaned up? Polished? He couldn't help but stare at himself, hey, he didn't look half bad like this. He turned to face the man, simply nodding his approval, which caused him to laugh a little, his jolly grin never leaving "aw, ya welcome kiddo, ya welcome back at any time!"

Tails then walked to his group, the other three adopting new expressions, Rouge's face became more adoring, Cream's melted into a smile and Scourge began smirking a cocky smirk "Tails, you look wonderful!" Cream assured, clapping gleefully.

Her compliment didn't fail to make the teen a little bashful "r-really?"

"Absolutely! She's right you know, you look great!" Rouge snickered, before standing up "I'll go pay the barber"

Once Rouge walked off, Scourge stood up and approached Tails "aye lil' man, I wanna talk about somethin', mind following me real quick?" he asked, making Tails tilt his head a little, what could they possibly need to talk about?

However, he nodded "sure, Cream...?"

The twin tailed girl waved a hand at him "I'll let Rouge know, see ya later"

That was all the conformation Scourge needed, before grabbing Tails by the back of his shirts and walking out of the barber shop with him. It took a bit of walking, but they soon made it to a nearby shoe store, in which Scourge then dragged him behind of, once there, the green haired male gave Tails a smirk "so, you and Cream...?"

Tails immediately began stammering "w-what? No! W-We're, um, we're just friends!" Sure, he thought she was attractive, but that's as far as it went for him.

"So, Zooey?"

"Also just friends..."

"So who do you like more? If you had to pick one who would it be?"

Tails began spluttering, before eventually sighing "look, I dunno, okay? I... I'm not sure..."

"Why not both?"

Tails the froze, looking back up at Scourge with a confused expression, which in his eyes warranted him to keep going "you're on TV dude, live a little! I know I make fun of you, but seeing you suppress yourself all because of some stupid anxiety is upsetting me at this point, just mingle with both of them, you're clearly interested in both"

The ginger then shook his head "No, I'm... not that type of guy..."

"Yet, look" Scourge put a hand of his shoulder "this timid guy persona is all fine and dandy, but if you keep it up, that Zooey chick will probably get bored of you and move on to some other, more confident guy, and Cream would have already decided she doesn't mess with guys like you, think about it this way" he then began chuckling "women... love the unattainable, you gotta make yourself the unattainable, mess around for a bit, sample 'em both, leave 'em wantin' more"

"Are you implying that I... date them both?" Tails thought about it, before shaking his head "no, you're just trying to... taint me, this is all a setup, you just wanna... instigate drama between us..."

Scourge shrugged "if that's what you wanna believe, go ahead, but all I'm saying is life is waaay to short to spending it stuck in the friendzone texting a girl when you could gain some confidence and smash them both, just sayin', boss up man" was all he said before walking away, presumably back to the group. Tails just stood there, bewildered, there was no way Scourge just said that to him right? No way...

_He's not wrong though, you've always been the nice guy, when have you ever had some fun? Plus, guys like Scourge seem to get more action anyway._

No, Tails refused to be anything like him, he wasn't some bad boy player, that wasn't him. He was a nice, caring person, and he refused to change for the approval of some rich fuckboy.

_But where has that ever gotten you? All that nice guy shit and you STILL got cheated on, whilst you were home being faithful, your ex was out here living her best life with other men. All that nice guy shit and your other ex still left you for being too boring. Flip the script for once, grow some balls and play with them like they play with you._

Tails wasn't some creepy misogynist, he wasn't going to take what his exes did out on Zooey and Cream.

_And what's gonna happen? You're gonna be stuck in the friendzone with Zooey, Cream won't care for you and you would have missed the opportunity to have some fun with two cute_ _chicks_.

...

_Silent 'cause you know I'm right, aye?_

Tails sighed, maybe Scourge was right, he did need to loosen up and build up his confidence, whether or not he was going to go through with the whole having them both plan was unclear, but he was going to at least try and push things a little further with Zooey.

_A step in the right direction, soon you'll have to cuties stuck to you like honey, just keep this momentum up._

He groaned, Tails really, REALLY wished he could turn that voice off sometimes.

* * *

_**And that was chapter 5! Sorry there isn't much, I just really wanted to finish it lol**_

_**I know what ur thinking "Tails x Cream? that's so rushed Nicole, they barely know each other!" and you would be right! Just give me a few chapters, I promise it won't start instantly XD**_

_**Did Scourge advise Tails from the "kindness" of his heart, or is he just trying to stir up drama as usual? Will Tails go through with the idea of playing both Cream and Zooey? Will I stop finishing chapters at 1am?**_

_**Find out on Tech City Seven, Episode 6: Failed Attempts, Forced Attempts!**_

_**P.S: I also wanna say I'll be updating my other Sonic fic "The Three Thieves" (which is Manic, Rouge and Scourge centric) soon, and I'll be uploading another Sonic fic later on so uuuuh, look out for that lol**_

_**Peace!**_


End file.
